Indian Summer
by Genevieve Deadwood
Summary: Natalie Call is Embry Call's new adopted sister. But what happens when her family comes to get her and Jacob doesn't want to let her go? Rated M for safetyI don't nor will I ever own Twilight. But there is always wishful thinking!
1. Going home

"Natalie!" I opened my eyes and smiled. Today was the day I would leave for my new home. I got up of my bed and ran down stairs. Although with much difficulty considering the fact that the hallways were corwaded with other kids. Ages ranging from 3-17. I ran down to the adoption office. I knocked on the office window. Ms. Moore opened the window and looked at me. "Yes, Natalie?"

"I get to go home today!!" I shouted. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know I called for you. Your mom will be here in an hour. Go get cleaned up and get your bags down here." I nodded and ran back up the room I share with Mindy and Mandy (The evil twins) and Kelly (their leader.). They never like me and they called me all sorts of names because of the way

I looked. Sure they looked like models while I looked like a reject elf. That's what they have called me since we were young. It's true though. I did look like an elf. I have small ears that have a bit of a point to them. I was five even which was rather short for a 16 year old, I was also very, very, pale. But what really made them talk was the fact that I was a brunette in the winter and a blonde in the summer. So at the moment my hair is like a caramel color but in like 2 month it's going to be platinum blonde. On top of that I had mix-match eyes. My left eye was a bright and I mean inhumanly bright blue while the other was black like coal. I had very tiny hands and feet while I had a thin physic. Don't get me wrong I had a nice sized chest and somewhat of a butt. I was ok with the way I looked I just hated when they made fun of me. I walked in the room with caution. I looked around. Coast is clear. I walked over to the closet and grabbed my suitcase. It was old and very vintage but I didn't care. It among my clothes was some of the only positions I owned. All of my clothes were already neatly pack in the suit case. I picked out a white tank top, a purple plaid skirt and my black boots. I made it. Not even little clicks to make fun of me or talk about my clothes. I walked down the hall to the girl's bathroom. I made it to the bathroom, today maybe a good day. I took a shower. When I got out, got dressed and went to the mirror to comb my hair. It was as always wild and unruly. I can see why they always called me an elf. At this moment I really looked like one. I combed my waist length, curly hair, trying to make it seem normal. I put my bangs over the black eye to try and hid it while I put most of my hair on my right shoulder to hide the sliver scar that was on my shoulder. I left the bathroom and went back to the room I stayed in. In the hallway I walked past the grandfather clock. 9:30. 30 more minutes and then I could leave. Never to return to this place. It was easy to say good bye to the orphanage because I've lived here my whole life and I've never felt like I belonged. I was made fun of because of the way I looked and because no knew where I'd come from. One day I opened my eyes and found out I was at an orphanage and had to stay.

I walked in the room. Trying to be very quiet I put my pj's away and picked up my suitcase. I grabbed my jacket. I'm home free now to get down the stairs. I made it half way down the stairs, when that voice that haunted my dream and made nightmares of my reality.

"Hey Freak show!" I turned to Kelly, Mindy and Mandy. They were standing at the top of the stairs in their usual formation. Kelly in front Mindy on the step behind her with Mandy on the step behind her sister. "Where do you think you're going?" Kelly asked walking down to the steps. Her followers in step with her. I put my gaze to my shoes.

"I'm leaving." I whispered.

"And where are you going? You're not eighteen and I'm pretty sure no one adopted you. Running away?" I didn't answer her I just looked at my feet. "Well it's about time." She sighed.

"Natalie! Come on Ms. Call is here early!" I heard Ms. Moore call. I took no time to look at Kelly's reaction but I would bet my life that it was priceless. I met Ms. Moore at the front door. "Ok now dear Ms. Call already has a son. His name is Embry. Embry is here to pick you up with his friend. Please be good. Good luck out there." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I hugged her back. She opened the door while I put on my jacket. I grabbed my suitcase and walked outside. A spring wind blew past me. My once calm hair sprawled around my face. I tried moving my hair back with my hand. Once the wind stopped I brushed my hair back and caught sight of a boy. He had copper skin and shaggy black hair. The glare of the rising sun made me slightly covered my eyes to block the sun. I squinted to see him better. Then another boy was at my side.

"Hi I'm Embry you must be Natalie." I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes that's me." I answered.

"Let me get that for you." He said taking my suitcase from my hands.

"Thank you." I replied smiling. We walked over to a little red car.

"Natalie this is my friend Jacob, Jacob this is my sister Natalie."

"I know Em, He's been bragging about getting a new sister since he found out a week ago." I giggled while Jacob smiled at me.

"Hey I'm sick of being an only child." Embry complained.

"You would think that hanging out with Sam, Quill, Paul, Collin, Brady, Jared, Leah, Seth and me, you wouldn't want any more siblings." Jacob said helping me into the car.

"At least she isn't annoying." Embry said getting into the passenger seat.

"Great maybe she'll rub off on you." Jacob said sitting in the driver's seat. For most of the drive they had playful banter. I laughed at them and talked about different things. I really started to like Jacob. After like a three hour drive we pulled up to a little house in a forest. Jacob opened my door and helped me out. It was the most beautiful house I've ever seen and it was my new home.

"It isn't much but its home." Embry said opening the front door.

"No it's perfect." I said. He led me to the back room. Which didn't take long but I don't mind.

"Here is your room." He led me into a small room. It was painted lavender. With a black and green bed spread. There was a blue set of dressers and a door on the other side of the room which I'm guessing was the closet. Right over the bed was a huge window with red curtains that were pinned back.

"I love it." I said smiling. Embry put my bag on the floor and I went to sit on my bed. My Bed...it's so nice to say it. This was my room in my new house. Just a few hours ago I was an orphaned but now I have a family now.

"Jake! Embry! Get out here now!" A girls voice yelled broke me away from my thoughts.

"Oh shit!" Embry said. He looked over at Jacob. "You don't think-"

"I know you're in there!" Jacob and Embry ran out of the room and by the sound of it out the door. I took my jacket off and followed them. "I'm gonna kill you!" The girl's voice said. I walked outside and stood on the porch as a copper skinny girl grabbed Embry by the neck.

"Hey let him go!" I yelled. The girl looked at me.

"Stay out of it, Nymph!" Great I have only been here a couple minutes and I already have a new name.

"Leah leaves him alone it wasn't his fault." Jacob said.

"No he wants to peep show he's gonna have to pay for it." The girl whose name I found out to be Leah.

"Jake!" Embry gasped.

"Nope sorry Em you wanted to watch there is nothing I can do."

"Leah!" A boy looking a lot like her ran up and pulled her away.

"Let me go Seth." Leah said as Seth pulled her away. She kicked and lashed trying to get away.

"Leah calm down." Jacob warned. She fell on the ground and closed her eyes. I tilted my head to the side. That was so odd. In a minute she was on her feet running really fast through trees. Embry turned to me and I'm sure I had a bewildered expression on my face.

"Jake take Natalie over to Emily's. Introduce her to everyone."


	2. Introductions

"Jake take Natalie over to Emily's. Introduce her to everyone." Jacob took my hand lightly. His skin was so warm but the electric shock is not what I accepted. I imediatelly let go and looked over at him. He smiled at me it was a big addicting smile. I thought if I tore my eyes away my life would end. I blushed and smiled at my feet. We walked over to his car. He opened the passenger door for me. I got in. He got in with that same smile still stuck on his face. He put the car in driver while I continued to look out the window. It was nothing but forest. Then a feeling of obsricity (sp?) set in. Jacob beeped at people he knew and I felt very awkward. Everyone had beautiful copper skin while I was pale. We stopped at a little cottage. Jacob opened the door for me.

"Hey Emily!" He called.

"I'm in the kitchen." A sweet voice said. Jacob held my hand. I felt myself blush at his very warm hand. He led me into the kitchen but stopped short of the door way.

"Try not to stare, okay?" I was confused by what he told me but nodded in agreement. He led me in.

"Hey Emily I would like you to meet Natalie. You remember when Embry talking about her right?" I don't understand why he said not to stare. The girl before me was tall, she had long black hair and copper skin. But when she turned around I noticed the scars. There were three long scars on her face. It made her look really mad on one side but really loving on the other. I looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh it's really great to meet you." She said wiping her hands on her apron "I'm Emily Uley." She added holding her hand out to me.

"Natalie....Call." I stutered shaking her hand. "That's gonna take some time to get used to." I admitted.

"Well, your apart of our family now." She said.

"We are very happy to have you." Jacob added. Emily smiled and looked at Jacob then back at me. Her eyes returned to Jacob. She was going to say something when a little squeal was heard. Then a little girl came running in with a huge boy following her.

"Auntie Emily help!" She screamed in a laughing voice. Emily bent over and picked up the little girl.

"What did Quill do?" Emily said looking at the little girl then to the huge boy. The little girl laughed.

"She ate my ice cream." Quil complained. I giggled. He sounded like a little kid.

"Is that true?" Emily asked the little girl. The girl giggled and shook her head 'no.' Emily gave the little girl a look that if it could talk would have said. 'Tell the truth'. The little girl laughed and nodded.

"I told you!" Quil whined. I giggled. Quil looked down at me. "I'm glad you think it's funny. Now I have to go back to town and get another one."

"Quil this is Natalie, Embry's new sister, Natalie this is Quil Claire's Official babysitter." Jacob said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Quil had that same look on his face as Emily did right before him. He looked at Jacob then at me and then back at Jacob.

"Aww Man Embry's gonna kill you!" Quil said laugh and playing punching Jacob.

"No, rough housing in the kitchen, take it outside." Emily said. Quicker then I could blink they were outside. I heard their voices.

"He is gonna kill you."

"I would like to see him try!"

"He will sure enough try when he finds out."

"Well he isn't going to, cause you're not going to tell him."

"So, Natalie are you staying for dinner?" Emily asked setting Claire down.

"Sure if it's ok with you?" I said sounding like I was asking.

"Of course, like I said your family now." She said. She turned back counter.

"Do you mind if I help you?" I asked walking over to her.

"Not at all. I need help feeding all these boys."

"I had to help cook in the orphanage. 26 kids and they all wanted something different. I know the feeling."

"You're in luck, here they eat anything and everything." She laughed. We made steak, potatoes, macaroni and cheese, chicken, and several other dishes along with some Native American dishes. As soon as I took the...well I can't pronounce the name out of the oven a whole bunch of guys came in. All of them walked straight to the living room. All but two.

"Hey Emily!" To boys came in the kitchen. Like everyone esle, with the except of Claire, they were taller than me. One of them was about to put his hand in the potatoes when I smacked it out of the way.

"Not 'til everyone's here." I said. The boy looked up at me he had a weird smile on his face.

"I'm Collin." He said with a flirty smile on his face.

"Natalie." I answered. The other boy came over and gave me the same weird look.

"Hi, I'm Brady. Kiss me if I'm wrong but is your name Jane?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Casanova. I'm Natalie. And no I'm not going to kiss you." I said while a sly smile played on my lips. Brady's smile fell.

"Boy stop flirting with her she's out of you league anyway." Embry said walking in. He gave me a hug. "Hey sis."

"Heya bro." I said hugging him back. I felt a tugging at my skirt. I looked down and saw the bright brown eyes of Claire.

"Come on, Natty, I wanna show you something!" I let go off Embry and grabbed Claire's tiny hand. She lead me in to the living room. "Sit here." I sat down smiling at the way she said it. She ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Claire what are you up to?" Emily asked leading someone into the room. There was only a laugh as a responds. "Natalie I would like you to meet Sam Uley My husband." I stood up.

"Nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to him. He shook it.

"Welcome to the family."

"I didn't say get up yet!" A little voice scowled. I giggled. Claire came back in dragging Jacob with her. She brought him over to the couch and pushed him down so he would sit.

"Are you the little girls bitch?" Sam asked.

"Langue!" I heard Quil's voice yell. I giggled again. Claire grabbed my waist and pulled me from behind. She pulled me to the couch then came in front of me and pushed me on to the couch. Well instead of my butt hitting the couch. I fell in someone lap. I looked behind me to see Jacob.

"Are you happy Uncle Jacob?" Claire asked rocking from her heels to her toes.

"Yes Claire I am." He responded looking into my eyes.

"Aunt Natalie are you happy?"

"Yes." I said looking in his eyes.

"Jacob can I talk to you for a moment?" Embry said walking in. I imidatly (sp?) stood up.

"Sure, sure." Jacob answered carelessly. When Jacob past he brushed his hand over mine.

"Oooooooo..." All the boys said as they walked out the front door.

"Emily can we eat yet?" Collin called.

"Where's Jared?" She asked.

"At Kim's." Brady answered.

"Is Seth and Leah coming?"

"Already here!" Called Seth.

"Paul?"

"With Rachel." Quil answered.

"Well everybody to the table." She said. I helped her put the food on the table. Then there was a snarl and a howl. I looked at Emily who just rolled her eyes. Then there was a whimper.

"I bet twenty dollars he wins." Quil said.

"No, this isn't Paul we're talking about its Em. No way." Seth said. There was another snarl and then there was a howl and the sound of wood breaking. Sam got up and walked out the door.

"Break it up guys!" Then there was two other voices.

"He started it!"

"Who said you could imprint on her?!"

"It's not my fault! You know I can't control it!"

"Better find a way!"

"Ok enough you two!" Sam said dragging them back into the house. Jacob was the first inside. He only had a pair of cut off shorts on. Embry was the next to be dragged in. He was only in his jeans with a wife beater on. The was a red gash on his arm. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Embry are you ok?" I asked looking at his arm. It was a small cut but he was bleeding.

"Yeah I'm fine." He reassured me. I still looked at him but he nodded and gave me a smile. I smiled back went to sit at the table. I sat in between Collin and Brady. Next to Brady was Seth on the other side of Seth was the head of the table where Sam was seated. On the other side of was Embry, next to Embry was Leah, then Jacob then Quil then Claire who was sitting on phone books at the edge of the table. Seated at the head of the table across from Sam was Emily and next to Emily was Collin. Ok there's the seating arrangement. The food was great if I do say so myself. We were talking and laughing and apparently Seth owed Quil twenty dollars. After a meal that could have fed the whole orphanage for a week was consumed and let me tell you there were no leftovers. Emily and I cleaned the plates.

"Hey Natalie Mom wants us home." Embry said walking to the kitchen. I nodded.

"Bye Emily."

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow, we have to feed the starving masses." She said giving me a hug. I giggled.

"Bye everyone!" I called as I followed Embry out the door.

"Bye!" Well not everyone said that but it some form of saying bye. I followed Embry to a pick-up truck which I'm guessing was his. As we walked I saw a fallen tree in the light. It was we got in and drove off. It was dead silence and very uncomfortable.

"Did the wolf do it?" I asked softly looking at the road ahead of us.

"Do what?" Embry asked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see he was looking at me.

"Did the wolf give you the scratch?" I asked looking over at him. He smirked.

"Yeah," He answered curtly. I stayed quiet for some odd reason I got really scared. I use to be afraid of wolves when I was little so Embry fight one and me even living where wolves made paranoia set in. When we got home Mom greeted us with open arms. She said she had brought me a new warobe and shoes. I hugged her thanking her immensely. I was very happy but then she mentioned the word new school and my smile dropped. I didn't let her know it but I was never fond of school. People always stared, I knew I already looked like a freak so the staring never helped. That night I laid in bed hopping that this school would be different. As I drifted to sleep the dream world took over.


	3. Dreamboy and New Clothes

"Why hello again, Natalie." I turned around to the boy I've been dreaming about a year now. He had green eyes curly brown-gold hair.

"And hello to you too E.J." I said coyly. We would always meet in the same spot. It was a meadow isolated from everywhere and anywhere. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"So how was your day today?" He asked lying on his back.

"Great. I was adopted today." I said joining him. He put his arms behind his head and looked over at me.

"Really are they nice?"

"Yes very. I have an older brother now." I said looking over at him.

"I'm glad." He said with his easy smile on. As always we talk about my life and laughed at stupid jokes.

"E.J?" I asked looking over at him. His dazzling green eyes locked to mine.

"Yes?" He asked in his smooth voice.

"Will we ever meet, in real life I mean?" I asked sitting up and hugging my knees. He sat up on his elbows.

"I have no idea." He said standing and looked back to me and offered his hand. I took it and stood up. He still held my hand as he starred walking into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked in my soft voice.

"I want to show you something." He said in his smooth ghost like voice. I smiled and nodded. We walked to the edge of the woods but once we got through the trees. I felt like someone was shaking me.

"Goodbye, Natalie." E.J said. Then the bright of the morning filled my room.

"Natalie wake up we're gonna be late for school." I tossed and turn then looked up at Embry. He was smiling but looked really tried. I nodded and walked to the bathroom.

I got cleaned up and walked into my room with a towel on. I remember mom saying she bought me a new wardrobe but with the closet and the huge dresser I couldn't find anything. I walked over to the dresser that had twelve drawers, six on each side. When I opened the first drawer I found a bundle of lace. Once I picked a red string I finally relisilised what it was. The one I was holding was a red lace like corset. My eyes were probably wide as dinner plates.

"What the hell?" I questioned under my breath. I put the red one back and looked at all the others. There were all different colors of lace and let's just say that the more colors the less lace. I closed the drawer and went in my suitcase to get underwear that would actually cover my butt. I went in the lower drawers and found a white halter with big red polka-dots on it, a red skirt and a red sweater to go with it. In my closet I found some red stilettos with a polka dot bow on them.

I walked down the hall to look in the bathroom's mirror but the door was shut and the shower was running.

So I walked to the kitchen where I smelled breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw mom flipping a pancake in a pan.

"Heya mom." I said hugging her from behind. She dumped the pancake on to a plate turned to me and gave me a hug back.

"Good morning, Natalie. How'd you sleep?"

"Great." I said smiling as she started a new pancake.

"That's good. You look nice." She commented nodding at my apparel.

"Thank you but I have a question." Mom looked over at me as if urging me to continue. "Not that I mind but what's up with my wardobe? It's like a Victoria secret in my top drawers, the left side of my closet can fill whole shoe store alone and I now own every mini-skirt and sexy top in all of Washington." I said she looked at me. She put the next pancake on the plate then walked over to me.

"It's nothing dear but I've never have a daughter and I went a little crazy. I'm sorry I just always wanted a girl I could dress up and she would be beautiful and now I have one. We'll go shopping and-"

"No," I cut in. "I like the clothes and it is the best thing you could have given me. It's just that I have a feeling I'm gonna be stared at more than usual today." I admitted. She laughed.

"They would stare if you were wearing a nun's habit." She said and I giggled a bit. Then the door opened. I looked over and Jacob Black was walking in and stood stock still and was staring at me.

"Morning, Jacob how are you this lovely day?" Mom asked holding back the laugh she had from Jacob gawking at me.

"F...f-fine." He strutted. I smiled at his strutting and walked over to him.

"Good morning Jake." I said hugging him. He was still for a moment then hugged me back.

"Good morning Natalie." He let me go out of the embrace when I heard the bathroom door open. I turned around and saw Embry walking out to the living room/kitchen.

"Finally you're out of the bathroom and they say girl's take forever." I teased.

"Shut it Natalie." He laughed. I walked into the bathroom and tied my hair in one long pony tail and putting my bangs over my eye. The halter top covered my scar nicely so I could keep my hair up today. I walked out of the bathroom and out to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and put one pancake on it.

"Is that all your eating dear?" Mom asked. Truth be told I never did eat a lot. I think the most I've ever eaten was a year ago when I had three huge slices of pizza.

"Yep I'm fine." I said sitting on the counter.

"Ok, guys might want to hurry up and ya'll be late for school." Mom said. In literally fifty second Embry and Jacob had finished like a hundred pancakes. When I finished my first and only pancake they were already putting their dishes in the sink. I put my plate in the sink and followed them.

"Bye Mom." I said hugging her on my way out the door.

"Bye, dear have a good day." She called as I followed the boys out to the car. I walked out to Jake as he opened the door for me.

"Hey wait for me!" I turned around to see Quil running to meet us. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Morning Quil." I said. I felt his arms around my waist.

"Good morning to you too Natalie." Quil said but then let go really fast like someone was going to kill him behind me. "Fine, Fine I'm letting go." Quil said backing away. I turned around and looked at the only two people who were behind me. Both Jacob and Embry were looking in every other direction then at me.

"Ok, now let's get a move on." Embry said opening the passenger door.

"'Get a move on? Who says that anymore?" Jacob said opening the driver door and helping me into the backseat. I swear I felt something graze my leg. When I sat down in the back seat Jacob was smiling at me. I blushed. I seriously hate my blush because unlike most people my blush came in big patchwork-like blotches all over my cheeks. I put hands over my face. The engine started and we were off to school. The whole ride the boys talked about things that made no sense to me what so ever. They were talking about patrols and others things that sounded like the coast guard.

But I ignored them and closed my eyes humming softly to myself.


	4. Not so good First Impressions

"Natalie," I felt a same nudge on my knee. I opened my eyes and saw Jake smiling at me. His smile was big and very happy as if he had just won the lottery. "Come on." He said holding out his hand to me. I smiled back at him and grabbed his hand. He helped me out but I miss judged his strength and ended up pinned between him and the car. He had his arm around my waist. I had my hand placed hands on his chest and looking in his eyes.

"Um, thanks," I said still looking at him but then his arms tighten around my waist. "For catching me, I mean." I strutted.

"You're welcome." He said smiling a big smile at me. I blushed and looked away. When I looked over there where two boys staring at us. One had short hair while the other had long hair they were both laughing. I tried zeroing in on them by ignoring everything but them.

_Damn she's smoking!_

_Dude what I wouldn't do to get that skirt off her. _

I felt Jacob arms tighten even more too squeezing pressure.

"Jake...you're hurting me." I whispered. His arms loosened immediately.

"Sorry." He said letting go. It was an awkward silence then I saw some girls walk past. They looked over at me then turned to talk to each other. Probably talking about me.

"Maybe we should get to class," I said looking over to Jake. "I don't want to be late for my first day." I added. He was running his fingers through his hair and looking down. "You wanna walk me to the office?" I questioned sweetly. He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah sure." He said. I grabbed his hand and walked close next to him. We walked past the boys that were still making comments about my body. Then one of them whistled at me.

"Hey Sexy!" I turned around and looked at them. Jake tighten his grip on my hand.

"Come on." I said rubbing the back of my hand against his side. He kept walking and brought me to the office. I walked up to the lady at the desk. She had tan skin and short brown hair. She looked up and smile but then her smile soon faded once she looked at my face. There was an awe struck look on her face as if she had just seen God.

"G-g...good morning." She choked out.

"Hi," I said in a small voice. "I'm new here and need my schedule." She just sat there staring at me. "My names Natalie," I added. The lady face went blank then looked around her desk looking in stacks of papers. Soon she passed me two papers.

"One...one is your...your schedule the other is a notice that all the teachers need to sign to show that you went to class." I took the papers from her shaking hand.

"Thank you." I said walking over to Jacob.

"What do you have first?" He asked. I passed him my schedule. He looked at it then looked up at me. "I guess you'll be hanging around with me the rest of the day." I smiled inwardly at this and plainly said.

"That's alright with me." I took his hand once more and he led me to our home room. To my fortunate surprise Quil and Embry were in this home room too. Well, it wasn't a total surprise considering the fact that school was on the small side. There were only three buildings: a very small office building, a 9-10 building and an 11-12 building. So, now this brings up a good question.

"Hey Natalie, I thought you were 16?" Quil asked as if knowing what I was going to say.

"I am," I said sitting behind Jacob. "But I guess because I was homeschooled so I guess I am smart enough to be a senior." I shrugged.

"Great then maybe you could help your brother, because he is dumb enough to be a freshman." Quil said. Embry balled up a peice of paper and threw it at him.

"Ooo...Paper scary." Jacob said. I couldn't help but laugh. Then Leah walked in. She looked really pissed and glared at me. I looked at my hands in my lap. I heard her feet hit the ground and walk close to me. The steps got louder as she walked closer then they stopped. From the edge of the desk I could see that her sneakers were at the front of the desk. I peaked up to see her looking down at me.

"Hi?" I said in a small voice.

"You're in my seat." She said calmly.

"Oh I'll move then," I insisted. I stood up and walked up in front of Jacob and sat down. I heard Leah sit down and Embry whisper something to her that I didn't catch. Then the two boys from outside walked in and sat on either of me.

"Why hello again, I'm John and that over there is Richard. But I don't think we got your name." John said smoothly.

"I didn't give it." I said in a sickly sweet voice. This was getting a bit annoying them looking at me. But to be totally honest it was sort of flattering that they thought I looked hot because everyone else at the orphanage thought I looked odd or they just stared. Yet, on the other hand the why they looked at my body made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Ooo...feisty aren't we?" Richard said. "I like it," He said reaching over and moving the back of his hand on my arm. I moved my arm away from his touch.

"Get away from me," I warned.

"It's hard to say away from a beautiful thing." John said.

"That must be why everyone scattered." I mumble.

"Oh you have jokes." John said.

"Yeah, but I would mostly like you to know that you names fit you so well." I said looking forward.

"And why is that?" Richard said.

"Well first John," I started looking at John, "Is a name that as the nickname of Jack." I said.

"What's your point?" He asked confused. I gave him a psycho smile.

"Jack as in Jack-ass." I said. I heard Quil, Embry and Jake laugh. Then I heard Richard laugh while John gave him the death glare. I turned to Richard.

"I don't understand why you're laughing because all Richards are Dicks." I said which made almost everyone in the class laugh. I guess everyone was listening. To put the cherry on top by leaning over the desk and looking down at his pants. "I guess your name doesn't fit so well because I don't see anything down there." By then everyone was doubled over laughing and then the bell rang. I stood up from the desk and walked to Jake. "Ready to go?" I asked. He smiled a smile that made my heart melt and stood up. I grabbed his hand and gave one last look at Jack-ass and Dick. "Buhbye." I waved walking out of the class with Jake.


	5. School, What a joy ride note sarcasium

Long story short school was boring and uncomfrotable. The only things that happened today was every teacher thought I was in the wrong buliding because of my age and my height. Guys hit on me, Embry and Jake wanting to kill them I think the highlight of my day was talking to Seth in lunch. Seth unlike Quil, Embry, and Jake was more laid back and had a child-like view on everything so it was so much easier to talk to him because I was the same way. I sat in the back seat once again looking out the window. Something had happened during lunch with me and Seth that had all the guys talking about something I couldn't for the life of me understand.

*_**Flashback***_

_"Hey Seth." I said sitting down next to him at a table. _

_"Hi Natalie." He said smiling up at me. I gave him a hug and we started talking. It wasn't long before all the other boys started to sit down along with two other girls. They looked just alike. They had shoulder length black hair and a light copper color skin tone. I found out their names were Jamie and Lily. They were twins and Collin and Brady's girlfriends. _

_"Cougars in the making," Quil teased. Collin and Brady were in the 10th grade while they were in the 12th._

_"At least we aren't pedophiles." They said together. This made the table laugh and Quil cross his arms and pout._

_"So Jacob," Jamie said catching Jake's attention. "When are you going to find a girl?" She said._

_"Already found one." When he said that I felt a ping of jealously but I brushed it off and started listening to the conversation. _

_"Oh really who?" Lily asked excitedly. _

_"It doesn't matter because he can't have her." Embry said bitterly._

_"Oh I think I know who it is." Lily said slyly. _

_"Really who is it?" Jamie said looking at her sister. At that moment I felt the rubber band holding my hair up pop. Then my hair felt down my back as I looked over at Jamie waiting for her to say the name._

_"Esme?" Seth said. This made Quil spit his milk all over Embry, Seth and me. _

_"Ew." I said. _

_"You imprinted on Esme?" Lily asked. Her eyes wide._

_"No!" Jacob said putting his hands up in defense._

_"Then why did Seth just say-"_

_"No I was saying that Natalie looks like Esme." With that everyone was staring at me. Quil cocked his head to the side while Jacob and Seth exchanged glances. _

_"She does." Embry said. _

_***End of Flashback***_

All that happened and the guys haven't stopped talking about it since. I mean I don't even know who Esme is much less if we really do look alike. And everyone talking about me wasn't giving me many clues. All they said all day was:

_I thought they never came down here. _Or _they adopted another?! I mean how many kids they need. _Or this one which I heard most of the day, _She does kind of look like her expect for the eyes._

But this one I found this one much worse and actually kind of mean._ Everyone keeps saying that she couldn't have kids. Maybe it was better if they didn't have any more cause she _(referring to me)_ is ugly. _

I can officially say that was the worst thing anyone has ever said about me. But it wasn't what she said that bother me but it was that she involved another person. I never really like when people talked about me but because this involved someone else on a delicate topic my sympathy went out to them.

I had a headache from thinking about this, so when we got to my house I told the guys to go to Emily and Sam's without me. And to tell Emily I was sorry I couldn't help her. The agreed and left. Since mom wasn't going to be home until like five I when into my room grabbed a pair of PJ's which were just a cami and a pair of short short and went to sleep.


	6. Dreams of my nightmare

Unlike most night's I didn't have a dream with EJ this time. This time I was walking down a dark street. There was only one street light and there was a group of guys under it singing loudly and slurring most of the words. It was like a horror movie where the person decides to walk past the guys that were going to kill them. Well unfortunately I was the person and although a voice in my head was telling I should go back my feet continued to walk. I went over to the group of guys but instead of walking right on by them I walked over to the guy in the middle.

"Ahh there's my Rose." The guy said putting his arm around my waist. _Wait my names not Rose._

"Hello Royce." I said but it was not my voice who said it. All the guys were making me feel quite uncomfortable.

"I was just telling the boys how beautiful my Rose was," The man in front of me who's name I found out to be Royce slurred most of his words and gave me weird looks. "But you're so covered up, why don't you take your coat off?" I kept my hands over my jacket as he tried to pry it of me.

"I don't think that's a good idea Royce." I said.

"Oh come now don't be shy," He said again ripping my arms from my chest. Before I could react my jacket was gone and I was sitting on the cold stone ground with my arms around me in the dark. Royce was still standing in the street light holding my jacket while a cold wind whipped around me. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He said. His voice sounded so taunting as if that wasn't all he wanted. "But my buddies aren't satisfied, are you boys?" He asked. The men around him said drunken statements of agreement. "So I think we should show the boys how beautiful you really are." I heard a rip then my whole body felt cold with the fall wind whipping around me. Royce was on top of me. I tried pushing him off but that wasn't working.

"You don't know how beautiful you really are, Rosey-Baby," Then he raped me. I screamed while his buddies watched. I was crying and screaming.

"Royce stop, please! Stop." But he didn't he kept going as I kept screaming. I would try and bite or kick, push or do something to make him stop but that didn't work. All he would do is cause me more bodily harm like punching me or yelling. Which would only make is buddies laugh. I think I stopped kicking when he punch my rips and I heard a sicken crack. He finally stopped and stood up looking upon me and walked away laughing with his friends. I was still crying for someone to help me. When I felt someone grab me, I tried to fight them off but I couldn't.

"Let me go!"

"Natalie wake-up," The person said as I tried to get out of their grasp. "Natalie, open your eyes!" I opened them and saw that it was dark, I was in my room and Jake was holding me. I stopped fighting.

"Oh, Jake," I cried throwing my arms around his neck and crying in to his shoulder. He was so warm and it was soothing.

"Shh....It's alright." He said rubbing my back. "You were dreaming you're alright." He reassured me. We sat there from a moment and I finally pulled away and looked at him. He was in cut of shorts and that was it. I blushed and looked away. He laughed. "Does my nakedness bother you?" He asked in a sly voice. I looked over and shook my head.

"No." I said softly.

"Are you alright now?" He asked readjusting his hands on my waist, which I now notice that I was sitting on his lap.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said.

"Mind if I ask what your dream was about." He asked. Then I debated whether to tell him or not. I knew if I told him he would find it odd especially if I knew my rapist in the dream but not in real life.

"I don't want to share right now." I whispered.

"Ok, but if you're sure your alright." He said.

"I'm fine just tired that's all." I said. He nodded laying me back down and pulling the sheets back over me. "Night Natalie," He said walking over to the door.

"G'night Jake, thanks." I said.

"Anytime," He said waking out of my room and closing the door. I snuggled into my sheets and fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep.


	7. Nightmare or Memories?

I woke up with the sun warming my face and the smell of bacon. I sat up half excepting my rip to hurt. I hugged my knees and tried to steady my breathing while rocking slowly back and forth. Was that really a dream? I don't remember most of my life before the orphanage so it must have been a memory.

That thought made me cry. But if I was raped why did he said my name was Rose. I think my name as always been Natalie but I can't be sure about that because I don't remember anything.

I find it just a little odd that I don't remember anything. Most kids at the orphanage would tell stories about their lives with their parents or families. But some kids would cry about not having parents yet and missing the parents they lost. I, on the other hand, just sat and watched. The most I remember was waking up in orphanage but I have a older memory. It was someone calling my name and I remember turning around to see them and everything went blank.

The orphanage psychologist said that I must of had a traumatic experience that must have erased my whole memory. I find that hard to believe considering the fact that my whole life can't be a traumatic experience. Can it?

"Natalie?" I looked up at Mom in the doorway. "Baby you ok?" She said walking over to my bedside and sitting down. She pulled me into a hug that I gladly accepted. "I heard what happened last night, was it that bad?" I nodded my head against her skin. "Do you want to talk about it?" I buried my head in her shoulder and shook my head no. "Alright baby but if you need to talk about anything don't be afraid to." I nodded. "Ok now let's get you some breakfast." I smiled and got up as she took my hand and lead me to the kitchen. I walked in and Jacob was in there piling his plate sky high. I walked over to him and wrapped my hands around his waist. Partly because that was the only part I could get my arms around.

"Thank you." I said into his back. He turned around and gave me a hug back.

"Any time," He answered sort of in my hair. I pulled away to get a plate of food. When I turned to get a sausage I saw Jacob staring at me.

"Does my nakedness brother you?" I mocked getting a sausage and sitting on the counter. I so claim the counter as my spot. He walked over to me and moved in front of me. Unlike me, he had a tee-shirt and jeans on.

"No not when you have a body like that." As he said these words I gradually turned a blotchy red.

"Jacob can you stop hitting on my sister for more than two minutes, I don't want to throw up." I looked over at Embry who was piling probably his plate. I giggled at his response.

"Maybe it would help if Natalie wasn't wearing that." Quil pointed out walking into the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed." I said jumping of the counter and walking back to my room. Searching through my drawer for something least provocative outfit, "Hey mom?" I called.

"Yeah Natalie?" She asked walking in to my room.

"Can you help me find a outfit that won't make anyone stare?" A snorted laugh erupted from her and she sat next to near my drawers.

"Well I don't know if I can help you with that but I can help you find a outfit. " And of course she helped me find a outfit. We went with black saying that it was sliming and inconspicuous. Plus if I kept my hair down I would attract much attention but Mom said and I quote. She can't promise people won't stare. Oh, this is the outfit we picked out. It was a corset top with a hankcheif skirt and high heeled boots that had straps going up to my knees. She said that a black coat might help but I would have to take it off most of the day. So long story short I had no clothes that wouldn't get people to stare at me.

"Come on Natalie we're are going to be late for school." Embry called. (Ha ha I'm sorry that was a really bad pun right there. Get Embry Call called. Ha ha ok enough with the corniness and back to the story.)

"Ok coming, Thanks mom," I said hugging her.

"That's what I'm here for. Oh before I forget you have a Doctor's appointment." I sighed. "Don't be that way; it's just a physical so you can go to school."

"Alright," I said putting the coat on and walking out of my room. Walking out of the house and to the car where Jake was leaning against the driver side door. I walked over to him and he opened the door and lifted the back seat so I could get in. When I step in the car Quil was looking at me feet.

"Those look like stripper shoes." He said laughing.

"Well I like them." I said then I put my foot on the thing between Jake and Embry's seat. "Don't you two like my shoes?" I said in a ditzy voice. Embry looked over and smirked.

"Yeah there nice." He said.

"What about you Jake?" I asked nudging him a little with my foot. He looked over for a second then looked back at the road.

"I like them." He said.

"Thank you." I said putting my foot down and looking out the window. I started to think about my dream. It was weird did other people remember dreams as much I do? Maybe it was because I had a headache before. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes.

Will I ever know what my life was like before the orphanage?


	8. Cullen POV

**Cullen POV**

"Oh my gosh!" Alice yelled causing most of the Cullen family to stare at her.

"Alice what is it?" Esme asked in her motherly way. She was sitting on a couch next to Carlisle across from Alice and Jasper.

"What am I going to wear?" Alice said jumping up from the couch and jetting up the stairs.

"What makes you think you're going to be there?" Edward asked sitting on the floor with Bella under his arm.

"Would anyone care to share?" Emmett asked -more like demanded- sitting in the chair closer to the T.V. with Rosalie on his lap.

"What do you mean I'm not going to be there?!" Alice yelled appearing in front of Edward wearing a mod long sleeved dress and a brown sweater.

"Alice you saw her there but you don't know what day or the time."

"Who?" Emmett said annoyed.

"It is today because Carlisle is wearing that shirt." Alice said. Edward of course couldn't argue considering under the circumstances that Alice never let anyone wear the same thing twice. Well, Bella on certain occasions.

"Alice he wouldn't let you in that room though." Edward said smirking because he stumped his sister. Alice closed her mouth and plopped down on the couch pouting.

"What is all the yelling about?" EJ yawned walking down stairs taking a on the other end of the couch that Jasper and Alice were sitting on.

"Your aunt is mad because she won't be able to see her vision come true." Edward said matter-a-factly.

"Alice if you would be so kind as to share your vision." Carlisle asked.

"Finally!" Emmett yelled.

"A patient that Carlisle is going to examine looks exactly like Esme." Alice said overly excited.

"I'm missing how this is important." Rosalie said skeptically.

"Alice means that she looks at lot like Esme but She as some traits of Carlisle though." Everyone's eyes looked over to Esme and Carlisle who looked at each other then looked away.

"Who's Natalie?" Edward asked EJ. EJ looked over at him and shrugged. "I think you do." EJ started shaking his head really fast. Everyone stared at him.

"EJ how did you know her name?" Alice asked Edward then looked at EJ. "EJ?" Before anyone could say anything Bella grabbed EJ's hand then let go and gasped. EJ who turned a nice shade of red then proceed to dash out the door.

"You get back here Edward Jacob Cullen!" Bella said chasing after him. Then there was silence. Edward started to laugh.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett asked.

"It appears my son as dirty dreams about Carlisle and Esme's daughter." Edward answered matter-a-factly.

"How do you to have a daughter?" Rosalie asking looking a little angry and hurt about the subject, Esme looked at the floor trying to think. The only child she had was a boy but she lost it.

"There must be some mistake." She said unsure.

"There is no mistake, she's yours." Alice said bouncing up and down. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder as if to settle her. Then Alice sat very still while a vision played in her head. She then turned to Rosalie and began to say something but Rosalie ran a vampire speed up the stairs. The only sound that was heard next was the slamming of a door.

"Rose." Emmett pleaded walking up stairs.

"Carlisle I don't think that would have anything to do with it because she was already pregnant." Edward said.

"Esme what color were your eyes before you changed?" Alice asked.

"Hazel, why do you ask?" Esme said still looking at the floor.

"His were blue." Edward answered Alice unspoken question.

"Who's?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked sullenly at Carlisle then to Esme.

"Charles' eyes were blue." Edward said. Esme looked at him then looked at Edward then at Carlisle.

"Ow mom let go! Please you're hurting me!" EJ yelled from outside.

"I'll be driving you to school today."

"Come on I can drive myself!"

"No and we're taking the Volvo!"

"Come on mom please don't I'll do anything-!" Edward smiled at hearing his wife drive away with his complaining son.

"Well at least there's an upside." Jasper said speaking for the first time. "At least we have a new member to the family." He said. And for the first time since Esme had found out she had a daughter she smiled.


	9. Romeo Oh God Romeo

**Natalie's POV**

I was sitting in English trying to pay attention but the teacher sat me by the window and it just seemed so much more interesting then Romeo and Juliet. I mean I already read the book and watching other people make fools of themselves in front of the class just didn't seem very fun.

"And who will be are next our next couple?" Miss Mackenzie asked. "Come on people it isn't that hard." She added trying to get the class exited. I actually felt bad for her. She looked like she just got out of school and was very shy. She was trying to get a class of 11th graders to act like they cared about a class and a play that involves love, sex and killing. Wait why doesn't anyone like this class again?

"If no one volunteers I will have to pick people."

Maybe it was pity or I had the need to stretch my arm but I did and she smiled.

"Great, Miss Call come to the front of the class." I stood up and walked to the front of the class. Miss Mackenzie gave me a piece of paper which had Act 2 Scene 2. Thank God it was the modern version.

"And who will be this lovely lady's Romeo?" Miss Mackenzie asked, strangely most of the boys in the class raised their hands. I blushed. "Mister Black." I smiled a bit as Jacob walked to the front of the class next to me. For some odd reason I was very, VERY happy that Jacob was near me. It was so weird like being away from him was starting to get painful. No, I'm not falling for him I mean he is my brother's best friend and he is just a friend isn't he?

"Natalie it's your line." Jacob said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry, what was your last line?" I blushed trying to fine where we are on the paper we were.

"Ok, um." He stuttered. " My Juliet, must you leave me so unsatisfied?" Jacob asked. I wanted to laugh but to save embarrassment to the both of us.

"And what am I to do to satisfy?" I asked then noticed how wrong that really sounded. Some of the class was already laughing.

"The exchange of your vow for mine." Jacob said looking at me which made me blush as I looked down to read my line but then I heard someone say something.

"That's not what he really wanted to say." This earned several chuckles. I looked over slightly but read my line.

"If that is all then you may have my vow and I will gladly take yours." I looked in his eyes and smiled.

"A voice calls from off stage, Juliet!" Miss Mackenzie said reading the stage directions."

"I'm coming Romeo!" I said which made everyone laugh because I sounded a bit whinny. I blushed. "Um…uh…I mean I'm coming Nurse. Romeo you must go." I said refuses to look a Jacob. Then the bell rang. I ran to my desk for my stuff then walked out of the room and to my locker. I put my books away and put my coat on.

As I was walking out the door Jamie and Lily were walking near me.

"Heard you came for Jake in class today," Jamie said.

"Ugh no I got my line wrong and everyone laughed.

"Romeo, I'm coming oh Romeo!" To guys said walk to their car as. I hide my face in my hair.

"Well it's not that bad." Jamie said.

"Yeah look on the bright side at least Jake didn't mind." Lily said nudging me a little with her elbow.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I leaned against the rabbit waiting for the guys.

"Oh shut up and stop beating around the bush, we know you like him." Jamie said.

"No I don't." I said

"Sure so holding his hand yesterday was just to keep it warm?" Lily asked specialty.

"Well actually…"

"You like him, you like him!" They chanted.

"So, maybe I do…" They smiled slyly. "But it is too soon to tell."

"Hey Natalie hurry up and get in the car your almost late for you appointment. And Mom's gonna kill me it you are." Embry said getting in the passenger seat.

"Well aren't we pushy." I said. "Bye guys." I said Getting into the car.

"Buhbye!" Lily said.

"See ya on the flip said." Jamie added as they walked away.

I pulled up the front seat and got in the back and pulled the seat back.

"Come on Jake hurry up!" Embry yelled out of the car window.

"Em its okay mom won't mind if we don't go I mean it's just a physical."

"Don't be scared Natalie." Embry teased.

"I ain't scared, I'm just trying to save time and money." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Nice try but you're still going." Embry said then beeped the horn. "Come on Jake!"

"But why?" I whined. "I'm healthy." I added.

"When is the last time you've been to the doctor's?" Embry asked. I tilted my head a little.

"Huh, I don't know." I said deep in thought. I really don't remember the last time I've been to the doctor's office much less had a doctor look at me.

"Then how are you afraid of it then?" Embry said. Then the door opens and Jake gets in the driver's seat.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jake asked pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Natalie has a doctor's appointment." Embry said. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. For some odd reason I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a normal appointment. I sighed as the rain started to come down.


	10. Doctors visit

"Natalie you can let go of my arm now." Embry said.

"Sorry." I said letting go of his arm. My short nails had left a mark. I crossed my arm and legs to keep myself from fidgeting. I really hated this place with a passion.

It smelt like bleach and there were sick people here. EW! I looked around the waiting room trying to busy myself but this lady caught my eye.

She looked as scared as I felt and her eyes flickered from one persons face to the other. Like she was afraid someone was going to pop out and grab her. Then her glance flicked over to me. She looked at me funny for a moment then her eyes looked over Jake then back to me then to Embry then back to me again.

"Calm down," Jake said putting his hand on my leg. I didn't notice until now that my leg was bouncing. "It'll be ok." He added. The women eyes got real wide after that. I wonder what she's thinking.

"Natalie Call?" A woman in nurse's uniform called which made me grabbed Embry and Jake's arms.

"Go ahead." Jake said taking my hand off of his and lifting me off by my arm. I stood up and looked back at him. "You'll be fine." He assured me. I nodded and walked over to the nurse.

"Natalie Call?" She repeated. I nodded. "Follow me." She said sounding like she didn't really want to be here. I could relate. She brought me to a small examination room.

"Sit down and the doctor will be in here momentarily." She said. I nodded and walked over to the examination table. I had to jump just to get on it. Let me tell you this, doctor's need to remember the little people because those tables were not made for short people.

"What was your name again?" The nurse asked.

"Um…Natalie Call?" I said. Didn't she already ask me that?

"Of course it is." She said closing the door as she walked out.

"Um…Ok?" I said confused as to why she would say that.

I sat on the table kicking my legs back and forth looking around the room. I really want this to be over with, I want to go home.

Then the door opened and a lady came in. She was a leggy red head dressed in a nurse's uniform that looked like it was like five sizes too small. I really wanted to ask her if she could breathe.

"Hello, Miss Call I'm here to take you blood pressure and check your eyes and ears." I nodded.

She put the blood pressure cuff on my arm and pressured a button. After I nearly had my arm squeezed off, she checked the monitor.

"Honey," she said in her high annoying voice. "Are you anemic?"

"What does anemic mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Never mind sweetie." She said. "Now I'm going to check your eyes so try not to blink." She said. Her talking to me like I was a kid was getting quite annoying. She grabbed the light thing and turned it on. She put the light up to my left eye for a moment.

"I need you to move your bangs sweetie." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I hesitated for a moment then finally moved it. She looked at me funny then stared like I was some sort of freak show attraction. After a moment I cleared my throat a little and she snapped out of it.

"Ok then." She said shinning the light in my eye for moment then took it away when there was a knock at the door. The nurse turned the light back on as a man in a doctor's coat walked in.

The doctor was drop dead gorgeous. He had blonde hair that was slicked back and beautiful, bright hazel eyes. I mean I know there are a lot of hot guys in the world, like my brother and his friends but this man was like god sent. It was like God made him to be the most beautiful man in the world just to make every other man feel inferior.

"Hello, Doctor." The nurse said trying to make her voice sound sexy while she took her hair out of her bun really slow as if she was trying to be the one of the girls in the movies.

"Hello, Sharon," The doctor said unphased by her failed attempt. She pouted and walked out of the door closing it behind her. I wanted laugh but I thought I should hold it.

The doctor looked down at his clipboard for a moment then looked up at me.

"Hi," I said and gave a small wave. He had a look in his eyes and smile like he knew who I was.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He said holding his hand out to me. I shook it lightly.

"I'm Natalie Call." I said happily.

"Well, I'm happily to say you're healthy, but I need to ask you a few question."

"Oh alright," I said.

"Um when is your birthday?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said he looked at me funny.

"Alright then, have you started your menstrual cycle?"

"My what?" I asked.

"Have you started your period?" He asked again.

"I don't know what that is." He looked at me with curiosity but continued to write things down.

"Do you by chance know your blood type?" I shook my head no.

"Alright, now all I have to do is listen to your heart and then you're on your way."

He walked over to me and pulled out his stethoscope. He put the cold metal on my chest from the top of my shirt. He moved it a little.

"Hmm…That's interesting." He said taking his stethoscope and putting it back around it his neck.

"What is it?" I asked. He picked up his clipboard and looked at it.

"Natalie it says here that you were adopted two days ago."

"Yes, I was."

"Do you remember your name before it was changed?" Carlisle asked. I sat for a moment and thought real hard.

"Umm…I know it started with an E…Uh Even…Evan…Evenson!" I smiled really wide. "Evenson, I remember now!" I exclaim. Carlisle cringed a little at the name.

"Alright, then Evenson was your former name, do you remember your parents names?" I shook my head no.

"Ok, well that's all I need. You can go now I'll walk you out." I jumped off the table and walked to the door. Carlisle followed me. Then his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. I stopped and waited.

"Yes, Alice…I will ask her…but I don't think." Then I heard a high squeaking voice. "Yes, Alice I will ask…Goodbye dear." He said hanging up the phone. He continued walking with me.

"Natalie, if you aren't busy my family and I are going to play baseball later this afternoon and I was wondering if you would like to join us." He said with a smile. I nodded.

"That would be nice." I said.

"Great, have your brother take you to my house at around 6." I nodded before I knew it we were back in the waiting room. I turned around to tell Carlisle goodbye but he was already gone.


	11. Alice

At home I was looking for something to wear. This was actually very hard because I didn't have like clothes I could just get dirty, so I grabbed a little green plaid shirt and dark blue jean Bermuda shorts and red converses.

I got dressed and walked out to the living room. Mom hadn't come home and Jake and Embry had already left for track practice. I asked if I could go to but they quickly said no and that I should stay home. Not like I would be any trouble but they looked like they really didn't want me to go so I didn't hold much of an argument.

No one was home it and it was 5:30. I really wanted to go but if no one could take me I really wasn't going. I walked outside maybe I could drive myself but now that I think about it I never learned to drive. So I just sat on the front step and thought for a moment.

"Hey, Natalie why such a long face?" Seth asked seeming to come from nowhere.

"Hey Seth I'm just disappointed is all." I said putting my elbows on my knees and putting my chin in my hands,

"What wrong?" He asked sweetly, sitting next to me.

"I was invited to play baseball and no can take me."

"Where did Jake and Embry go?" He asked.

"To track practice," I said sighing again. Out of nowhere Seth started laughing. "Hey it's not funny!" I said but he kept laughing.

"Sorry…Natalie…." He said between laughs. I crossed my arms and pouted a little. "If it makes you feel any better I'll take you." He said after laughing for like 5 minutes.

"Ok," I said and followed him to Embry's pick up.

We pulled up to the huge house in the woods. I've never seen a house this big before in my life. Took off my seat belt and hugged Seth. "Thanks Seth." I said.

"Anytime, Tell the Cullen's I said hi." He said. I jumped out of the truck.

"Ok, I will, Can you come get me later?"

"I don't know…" He said.

"Please I don't want anyone to know I left."

"Sure, see ya Natalie!" Seth said. I closed the car door and walked up to the front door. I rang the door bell as Seth ran off.

I heard a really high voice yell. "She's here!" Then the door opened and there stood Doctor Cullen. Only now did I notice that he was very taller well not taller than Jake but taller than Embry or Seth.

"Hi, Doctor Cullen," I said adding a little wave like I always did.

"Hello, Natalie and please call me Carlisle."

"Alright Carlisle," I said smiling.

"Please come in we are about to leave in a moment." I followed him inside. The house was so bright even for a cloudy day like today. I followed him to the living room. "Most of my kids are already at the field only Alice and my wife are here." He said as we entered the living room.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" Said a girl that was mere inches shorter than me, who seem to come out of nowhere, she had black hair that was cropped short like a pixie hair cut. She had bright hazel eyes like Carlisle had she must be his daughter.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." I said smiling.

"Oh I know." She said hugging me tight. She was nice and very bouncing. I liked her. "We are going to be good friends." She said once she let me go.

"Alice, please don't scare our guest." A women's voice called. Just behind Alice a women with caramel hair just like mine walked up. She was taller than Alice and looked like a super model she too had hazel eyes. She looked at me and immediately smiled. "Hello, Natalie I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." She said holding her hand out to me. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen you have a beautiful home."

"Why thank you dear you may call me Esme if you like." She said. She had such a wonderful voice, so sweet and motherly and so perfect.

"Can we go now?" Alice said excitedly. Carlisle laughed a little.

"Yes we can go now." He said. Alice grabbed my hand and ran out to a huge jeep.


	12. Introductions again, And Reunions

The drive up was bumpy, but Alice and I talked about everything like about fashion, clothes, shopping (I didn't know that much about it but she did most of the talking anyway.) and why you shouldn't wear white after Labor Day.

Once we got to the field I was amazed at how big it was. It was like eighty football fields all put together.

I opened the door and looked down. Now when your short lots of things look bigger like in this case what a long drop it is from the truck to the ground.

I tried inching down little by little but that wasn't working. Before I fell out some one caught me, I looked up at the person.

It was a guy with curly brown hair. He smiled at me.

"Well, hello half-pint." He said.

"Hi!" I said as he put me down. Once I was on the ground I looked up at him. He was really big. He looked like a weight lifter. He had massive muscles; his arm was probably the width of my waist.

"Natalie, Natalie Call." I said putting my hand out. He took it with his huge warm hand.

"Bond, James Bond." I laughed. "Naw, my names Emmett Cullen,"

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Come on, Natalie I want you to meet everyone." Alice said grabbing my hand. I didn't even notice she was next to me. She half dragged me over to the middle of the field. For such a small person she was very strong.

In the middle of the field there were four other people. One was a leggy blonde; she had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was talking to a guy that wasn't much taller than her.

He had blond hair also; it was wild and looked windblown. He was throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. Then he threw it and it looked like it was going to hit another boy. But in the nick of time the other boy caught.

"Nice try Jasper." He said still facing another girl. He had bronze hair and was really tall, maybe not as tall as Emmett or Carlisle but taller than Jasper. The girl he was talking to had brown hair and was shorter than the blonde or Esme but taller than me or Alice.

"Hey everyone, this is Natalie." Alice said excitedly, gesturing over to me. Everyone looked over. "Natalie this is Jasper," She started pointing over to him. "Rosalie," She said gesturing to the blonde. "Edward and that's Bella." She added pointing to the brunette and the bronze hair guy. I waved shyly at them.

"That's almost everyone," Carlisle said from behind me.

"Where is he?" Bella said to herself but I still heard it.

"Probably in detention," Emmett said laughing. He had a loud laugh to.

Then there was a rustle in the trees then as if he appeared out of nowhere a boy in a blue and white striped hat appeared near Bella.

"Hey, mom!" He said and I knew that voice. He turned a little and I recognized who it was.

"E.J.?" I asked he turned around and smiled at me.

"Natalie?" I nodded and he hugged me.

"Something we're missing here?" Emmett said.

"You stink, Natalie." E.J. said putting me down.

"You smell like Charlotte, or is it Heather, or Rachel or-"E.J. put his hand over my mouth.

"Anybody want to fill the rest of the family in?" Emmett said I could tell he was getting impatient. I clawed at E.J's hand so I could first breathe then speak.

"Well, E.J. has problem being faithful to Heather but she's to clinging then Rachel is to east but Amy-"

"Not that." E.J. said "Why we know each other." He hissed.

"Oh, well we meet a year ago." I said. Everyone looked at each other then at me.

"How?" Alice asked she still seemed really jumpy.

"Well, um your turn." I said looking at E.J. He explained how we met and how we share dreams most of the time. After story time was over Emmett started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked Edward rolled his eyes.

"Wow, E.J. aren't you a little young to be having dirty dreams about someone who is nine year's older then you." I did the math in my head then turned to E.J.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"17," He answered, I gave him a disapproving look. "Technically, I am."

"What do you mean technically?" I was getting angry.

"Well, I look 17." He defended.

"How old are you?" I asked again getting a little scared of the answer. He looked at the ground.

"7," He answered I stepped back. Edward started laughing. Bella looked over at him, with a questioning look.

"She thinks she's a pedophile." Everyone with the exception of E.J. and I started to laugh. Then it hit me.

"How do you know what I was thinking?"


	13. Pack POV

Pack's POV

"Hello boys." Mrs. Call said as Jared and Paul walked in.

"Hey Ms. C," They said walking in and sitting on the couch waiting for their shift. There was a howl as Jacob, Embry and Leah came up to the house. Jacob walked in first only wear cut off shorts.

"Jacob Black, will you put some clothes on. Although it may be warm out it is pneumonia weather." Everyone laughed at their inside joke.

"He's only doing it for Natalie." Leah joked sitting on the floor near the couch watching the TV.

"Who's Natalie?" Jared asked. Embry who was trying to get a piece of chicken the mom was making.

"My sister," Embry said as his mom slapped his hand away from the tub.

"Did you imprint on her?" Jared asked. Jacob nodded.

"Finally the great Alpha imprints." Paul joked.

"Ms. Call where is Natalie?" Jacob asked.

"Oh she left." Embry looked over a Jacob as if saying _we told her not to leave the house._

"Where did she go?" Embry he asked.

"Oh she when with Seth some place."

"Oh lost your girl to your sidekick." Paul said which made Jared and Leah laugh.

"Where'd they go?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know but she said she would be back later." Then as if cue for disaster Seth walked in.

"Hey Seth, where is Natalie?" Jacob asked.

"She with some friends," He said casually sitting on the couch.

"What friends?" Embry laughed though it was true Natalie had no other friends.

"She met some girls and they invited her shopping." Seth said. Everyone shrugged and didn't ask who her friends were. Seth was actually happy for that because if they asked no one would be happy with him and neither would Natalie.


	14. Final Score, Moonlit Walk

Natalie's Pov

"We won!" Emmett said picking up Rosalie and spinning her around. I laughed I got to be the referee.

The teams were separated like this. One team had Alice, Edward, Emmett E.J. and Esme; the other had Bella, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie. It was fun and I figured out why they needed the thunder so bad, because it was so loud!

Like Emmett trying to catch Jasper's hit, he plowed through a tree which knocked several other trees down but he caught it. Then E.J trying to catch his mom caught the ball and ran to catch her which he ended up running into her. Everyone laughed and the other team got the point though. E.J. looked like he was going to have a temper tantrum but I was the ref so he couldn't do a thing about it.

Yes, I found out they were vampires but for some odd reason I was ok with that, maybe it was because they said that I was a vampire too. Yep, creepy right but Carlisle said that's probably why my eye is black and my scar is silver. But I wasn't a full I was half like E.J, or at least so they thought I was. Carlisle said we would do some tests when I was ready.

But something was still bothering me, I didn't know how, when I asked how. Esme and Carlisle said that somehow Esme had giving birth to me and I was pronounced dead and she died shortly after. I was extremely happy to know who my real parents were but Rosalie didn't seem so happy.

But the number one rule was that I couldn't tell anyone else.

"Come on Natalie!" E.J said "Emmett said he was going to take truck back so you're riding with me."

"E.J you didn't bring a car." I said but he smiled and before I knew I was on his back and we were running through the forest. Trees went by like a blur but I was afraid he would run into something. I closed my eyes and but my head in the crook of his neck.

"Natalie we here you can let go now." I looked up and like he said we were back at the house. He let me down into the drive way. Alice magically appeared by the front door with Jasper in tow.

"Do you want to come in?" Alice asked. I looked up at the sky and it was pretty much already dark.

"No I think I should be getting home." I said. I thought that I would need to call someone but I didn't need Jacob or Embry to pick up the phone. Then I felt E.J grab my hand. But I didn't get to look at him. The scene in front of me was my face with a concerned look. E.J let go of my hand.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Remember when we were talking about special ability?" He asked. I nodded. "Well that's mine. I can show people things from my point of view and your face looked concerned and I wanted to know why."

"Well I um… it doesn't matter anyway." I said. He put the back of his hand on my cheek.

"I still would like to know." He said.

"Well, my brother and his friend said that I wasn't allowed to go but I had another friend take me but he isn't here yet so I'm gonna need a ride home." I said.

"I'll take you." He said.

"Thank you E.J." I said hugging him.

"You're Welcome." He said then I was on his back and he was running through the woods. I really liked that he could run fast and the breeze was nice, though it felt awkward to have his hands on my thighs. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the forest.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He bent down a little signaling me to get off.

"There are just some places that my family can't go." I was going to ask why but he put a finger to my lips.

"Just walk straight through the woods and don't stop." He saw the concern in my face. "It's alright you're safe." I looked through the woods the moon was bright and the woods was filled with a bluish light. "I'll see you later, Natalie." He said. I gave him and hug.

"Alright," I nodded and walked through the woods. When I turned to see if he was still there, he was still there smiling and urging me to go ahead. I walked forward as the forest seemed to get thicker but the moonlight still showed through. I walked a little slower trying to calm myself down. I started to sing.

I see the moon and the moon sees me

The moon sees somebody I want to see

So God bless the moon

And God bless me

And God bless the somebody I want to see.

I heard that off a movie that the older girls were watching one night in the orphanage. I continued sing and twirling in the woods. It was actually quite nice walking at night. The air was clean since it had rain and there was much mud so overall it was beautiful.

Then everything turned bad when I heard a rustle in the trees I stopped and looked over at the trees. _Don't stop _E.J's voice repeated in my head. I looked away from trees and started walking forward again. I didn't sing or dance just walked straight. I tried whistling but that didn't do anything but make the trees rustle more.

By this point I was scared out of my mind. When the rustle came closer to me, I started running. But as graceful as I was I tripped on a tree root and landed on face first in the dirt. I sat on my butt and whipped myself off. I stood up and walked straight.

I'm starting to notice that it was actually a long way to home. It started to get cold and I wrapped my arms around myself. Then the rustling started again but this time it was in front of me. I stopped and started. Then a little white bunny came out and scurried away. I could almost laugh at myself for being afraid of a tiny bunny. But what was behind it is what I was afraid of.

Following the cute little bunny was a huge wolf. I gasped and it turned its huge head to me. I didn't move for a second then it pounced on me. I was lying on my back looking up at it. Then everything went black.


	15. Makeout, Breakout

I was in the meadow again but this time by myself. "E.J must not be asleep yet. I walked around for a little bit and as I soon found out that there isn't much to do when your only entertainment isn't there. I lay on the ground and tried to go to sleep.

For some odd reason I wanted to find out if you could dream in your dreams. I know how stupid it must seem but hey I was bored. I felt really warm all of the sudden and woke up.

I opened my eyes and started up at Jacob while he stared down at me. He got up from the bed and that's when I noticed that he was only wearing boxers. I covered my eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered fast. Then I heard him moving in the room. I spilt my fingers a little so I could still see him. He put on his shirt and pant but something in me made me say something I never thought that I would tell him.

"Wait!" I said more surprise that I had said it then he was. He stood still shirt in hand and stared at me. "Don't go." I said. Great I've finally lost my mind. Jake tilted his head to the side like he didn't understand why I wanted him to stay.

"Please stay." I said. By this point I'm pretty sure my mouth wasn't connected to my brain.

He gave me a strange look but complied and sat on the end of the bed. We looked in each other's eyes for a moment then Jake got closer.

"Why are you in here?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

"I like to watch you sleep." He said honestly.

"How did you get in here?" I asked I was progressively moving closer to him.

"By the window," He answered. I moved even closer to him so I was on my knees looking a bit taller than him. I ran my hand on he's face. I couldn't help it; it was like a force that made me not want to stop. My finger's outlined his face.

He put his hands around my waist; his skin was so warm and felt so good. His face was closer to mine and then out of nowhere I kissed him but that wasn't enough for him.

Before I could even think about it I was on my back while he was on top of me. He began kissing me harder as if he wanted something I kissed him back then I felt him feel up my leg I put my hand his chest feeling how strong and how soft his skin was. He was feeling up my shirt and pulling it up as if telling me he wanted it off. I compiled and took it off for him. He was feeling in my bra when I pushed him off of me.

He sat up as I pushed him down so I was on top. He kissed my neck as I moaned softly in his ear. My moan brought some weird animal reflex on Jacob because he threw me back on the while his lips attacked mine. His hands were on my shorts and started pulling them down. Then he stopped. I looked in his eyes and put my hands on his. I silently urged him to go on but he got up for on top of me.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up. He kept putting on his pants.

"I'm sorry I have to go." He said then he walked over my bed.

"Is there something wrong? Did I do something?" He looked at me then looked at the window.

"It's not you it's me." He said then opened my window and jumped out.

I put my shirt on and lie down and put the covers over my head and cried.


	16. Jacob's POV

Jacob's Pov

I jumped out of Natalie's window, the night air felt great but I felt lousy as I changed. I heard a rip as my clothes lie in shreds on the ground.

_Whoo nice going! _ I heard Seth say but before I could respond I was on my back with a snarling Embry on top of me.

_You did what with my sister? _I replayed the events leading up to before I left.

_Whoa didn't need to see that! _Quil said. Embry bit my neck I threw him off.

_Hey! _I yelled as we circled each other. _Nothing happened._

_Like hell! _Embry hissed snapping at me. _You stay away from my sister!_

_Will you too cut it out! _Leah said standing in between us. _You act like kids. _She turned on Embry. _Suck up and deal so what if he hooked up with her. She's his imprint _Then she turned back on me. _And you do you know she is in her room crying right?! _She hissed I had never seen her so ticked over someone else's feeling.

_And I care Jacob because your imprint isn't have bad_ She said which shocked all of us.

_Damn didn't know you're a lesbian Leah _Embry said trying to get back at her.

_Keep talking and I promise I will kill you! _She thoughtfully snapped.

But then I heard the soft cried of Natalie she sounded so upset.

_Damn Jake, you really hurt her _Seth said in his head softly. I couldn't bare it. I turned around and walked up with my tail between my legs.


	17. Yelling and Screaming

I woke up to a dark gray lit morning. I was all cried out and very angry but a dull hurt still loomed over my heart. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and thought of what I could have done wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong." EJ had told me when I met him in the meadow. I was crying in his shoulder.

"But he left and…"I couldn't even finish as I cried.

"Well Black must have mental problems. But that isn't your fault." I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"Is it because-"

"If you even say that it's because you're not pretty I will slap you." He said so I kept my mouth shut. "You are the most beautiful person I know you would even give Aunt Rosalie a run for her money." I looked up at him.

"I think your pushing it." I said.

"Yeah your right, but you still are beautiful and if Black can't see it then he isn't worth your time." We had talked and laughed the whole time and I felt much better. When I could feel myself waking up EJ told me to meet him on the road not far from my house.

I took note that last time he said it was safe I was attacked by a wolf. Or at least I thought I was. I shook the thought away and put on a dark blue baby doll shirt and a simply pair of blue jeans I walked of my bedroom and out in to the kitchen were seated at the dining room table sat Jacob Black.

The anger I had this morning came back with a vengeance. I pretended not to see him and walked past him and to the door.

"Hey Natalie," He said. Tears pricked my eyes when he said my name. I turned my head to him a little. "Can we talk?" He asked. I turned around and looked at him. He was taller than me, so looking up at him was more of the course.

"Sure," I said then noticed how heartbroken and soft my voice sounded.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"No it's ok I was the one who tried to push you."

"No it's not I didn't mean it to be that way."

"Then what did you mean?" I said there was a spark of hope in my dull hurt.

"I mean it's not that I don't like it it's just I can't handle being with you." Tears were really going to fall but I couldn't understand why I was so sad that he left me. I had only known him for two days.

"I don't understand." I said he looked up at the ceiling then at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's just I…."

"What?" I said after he didn't finish. "I'm sorry for last night but I just don't get it. Why did you leave? I-"

"Natalie I don't think we should be together."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't work out."

"Is it because I'm not pretty or to loud or that I always have something to say or-"

"No it's not that."

"Then what?!" I yelled. This was so aggravated that he kept beating around the bush.

"Well….I….we"

"Do you like someone else?" I hissed before I could stop myself.

"How can you talk?"He yelled at me.

"What do you mean, 'How can I talk'?" I yelled back getting on my tip toes to be a little taller.

"I didn't see you concerned about me when you were in the woods with Cullen!" He yelled, I stared back at him in disbelief. I went to open my mouth but nothing came out.

"Yeah I saw you too last night! So don't deny it!"

"So I was with him what do you care?" I yelled back. My vision started to turn red.

"I care cause the Cullen's aren't nice people!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is they use people-!"

"No!" I yelled back.

"You just don't understand because you want people to love you so bad well news flash no one does!"He said I felt something break in me like glass on linoleum. I once again went to open my mouth but nothing came out.

"Natalie I-" I didn't hear the rest I just remembering running. I couldn't take the pain I thought he like me but I guess he didn't.

Why did I feel this way about him? It was like a crush but I guess they hurt the same way.

I was running on the side of the road and as E.J had said he was there next to his Mustang. When he saw me he went to run to get me when a familiar little hand pulled him back.

Alice stood next to him smiling. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. She sounded awkward saying it as if she never had to before.

"That dumb bitch made her cry!" E.J said I could tell he was furious.

"What did he do?" Alice said sounding very pissed. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it, can we just forget about it for now?" I said trying to stop the tears. I knew that if I told them as E.J had threatened last night he would send Emmett. Alice gave me a weird look.

"If you're sure…" She said.

"I'm positive, I'll tell you later." I said.

"You promise?" She asked. I smiled.

"Promise,"


	18. More Screaming and Mothers

"Natalie!" Emmett yelled picking me up in a bear hug as I walked through the door.

"Hi Emmett," I said hugging him back best I could.

"Emmett put him down before you crush her!" E.J command and Emmett let me go.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked Alice knowing she would know the answer.

"In the kitchen," Alice said walking over and sitting next to Jasper.

I smiled and skipped into the kitchen and sure as Alice said Esme was there. She was sitting at the kitchen island drawing in some notebooks.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist. I felt her arms around me as her soft, loving, mother voice said.

"Hello Natalie,"

"Hi, mommy." I said without thinking I let go of her and put my hands over my mouth.

She gave me a motherly smile. "It's alright I don't mind." I smiled back at her when I heard something break.

"Rose," I heard Emmett plead then a harsher voice yelled.

"No, Emmett it's not fair!" Rosalie yelled then there was another shattering sound. "It's just not fair!" She said again but in a more hurt and broken voice.

Esme and I walked into the living room. The lamp was knocked over and as well as a vase that lay in a heap near the wall. I walked over to E.J, I was going to ask him what happened but he held my hand.

_I heard my voice say mommy, then Rosalie look in over at the kitchen door. She was holding a vase filled with flowers then she threw it against the wall._

_Jasper, Alice, E.J, Edward, Bella and Emmett look at her. _

"_Rose," Emmett said putting his massive arms around her but she pushed him off._

"_No, Emmett it's not fair!" She yelled back at him and knocked over the lamp. "It's just not fair!" She yelled again but this time her arms were around herself then she ran up stairs. _

E.J let go of my hand. I gave him a quizzical look. I was about to ask why she was so upset then he held my hand again.

_The scene was dark but it was a familiar street corner and on the ground with a man I knew as Royce was on top of her was Rose._

"_You don't know how beautiful you really are, Rosey-Baby," He said._

I let go of E.J's hand.

"My dream that was Rosalie?" E.J nodded. I had told him about the dream and he said he had seen the same thing but he never told me it was Rosalie.

"She's angry because she can't have kids, and she wants them." Edward said.

"So because Esme has me she is doesn't-"

Everyone in the room looked in different directions. I felt terrible first Jake said that no one loved me now I make a person feel bad just by my existence.

I felt a wave of calm run through my veins like ice cold water in my hot blood. I looked over at Jasper and smiled. If only I could calm people like Jasper did.

If I could just give Rosalie a child to make her happy that would be perfect. But unfortunately they don't have vampire adoption agency. Then the idea popped into my head.

Alice bounced up and grabbed my hand. "I'll help you." She said dragging me up stairs.

An hour of make-up, clothes and a giant box later, I was sitting in a box that Alice sat in front of Rosalie's door. Alice knocked on the door then ran somewhere I could tell where.

"Alice you can't bribe-" Rosalie's words were cut off as she must have seen the box.

I felt myself being lifted as Rose carried the box into her room.

I heard the paper rip and the box open letting in the light of the room. I sat up on my knees and smiled.

Rosalie looked at me, half wonder half annoyed.

"Hi, Mommy!" I said putting my arms around her neck. She stood still not putting her arms around me. I pulled away she still stared at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I have an adoptive Mom, a real mom and I have you, my surrogate mom." I said. Rosalie gave me a strange look that I still couldn't place. "I know it's not much because you have to share but I thought…um well…I thought," Rosalie put her red nail polished finger nail to my lips.

"I think that sweet and I would love to be your surrogate mom." She said smiling. That was the first time I had ever seen her smile, and it was nice. She hugged me. Wow, I wasn't lucky enough to have one mom I got three!


	19. Cullen POV 20

**Cullen Pov **

"It's been awhile you don't think Rose forgot about the box did she?" E.J asked.

"No she opened the door." Alice said. Emmett was getting fidgety and E.J wasn't doing to great either.

"Rose isn't angry," Jasper said quietly. "She seems to be happy." He said carefully.

"Maybe we should check on them," Bella advised. Everyone looked at each other to see who was willing to go. Whoever it was, was taking a chance at catching Rose at her worse.

"Well don't let everyone get up at once." Carlisle said getting up and running up the stairs at vampire speed.

He approached Rosalie's and Emmett's door. He heard something from inside. Though the room was sound proof little noises often escaped. But this noise wasn't of crying or screaming it was….laughter.

Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Two voices called. He opened the door and saw Rosalie standing behind Natalie at the vanity doing her hair. She had braided it in to a single French braid with a red ribbon going through it.

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"Rosie's doing my hair. Don't you think it's pretty dad?" Natalie said smiling at her father.

"Very, you did a nice job Rose."

"Thanks Carlisle." Rose said smiling. In a flash Esme was standing next to Carlisle.

"Well, don't you look nice," She said. Natalie Beamed, while Rosalie looked down lovingly at her surrogate daughter.

"Dear, the kids have wondered if we can take Natalie hunting with us." Natalie looked excited. For a girl that was supposed to be 16 she acted more like a happy-go-lucky 13 ½ year old.

"Can I go?" She asked with die hard amusement in her eyes.

"Sure but you're going to have to learn first,"

"I'll teach her." E.J said.

"Well then let's go."


	20. Hunting Trip

Natalie's POV

There are several things you should know about hunting with a vampire family.

You have to be fast.

You have to be able to hear a heartbeat.

Last but not least you have to have a preference and a way of catching you choice.

I had none of those things and it was going to be hard.

The running came first. I wasn't as fast as E.J or Edward or Carlisle. So I ended up running like a human except a little faster to keep up with Esme who was the slowest in the family. She and Rosalie waited for me to catch up, which I felt bad about but didn't say anything but 'thanks for waiting.'

Then eventually everyone separated I was left with E.J. Then he said that I had to listen to a heartbeat. Well I heard it I just couldn't find it.

E.J said he couldn't hear what I was listening to but he found a mountain lion and offered to share.

"No, E.J I want to find the heartbeat." I sat walking around in a circle.

"Suit yourself, I'll be back. Please don't get killed." He said sprinting off into the brush. I sat under the tree and closed my eyes. I was determined to find it. When my eyes were closed I could hear the heartbeat getting louder, I stood up carefully followed it and promptly ran in to a tree.

I looked up the tree to find what the heartbeat belonged to, a giant grizzly bear.

Now there are few things in life I never wanted to do and this was one of them. But the heart sounded so good. So I did what dad said earlier and let my instincts take over. Before I knew it I was back on the ground with the bear under me.

I bite into its neck and drank.

I've never felt so complete in my life. The blood tasted sweet and I wanted to laugh at the world because they didn't know what they were missing.

Truth, be told I felt high.

"Way to go, Natalie!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned away from the dry carcass and turned to E.J and Emmett. Emmett was smiling his huge comical smile while E.J who's clothes where ripped and torn.

"What do you mean?" I asked wiping my mouth off with my arm.

"You may want to ask him?" E.J said pointing at the bear. I looked over at the bear and saw that I had broken the spine and most of the rib cage had rammed through the skin and came out the front.

"Oh…oops." I said shrugging.

"I think he feels the same way." I heard Rose laugh as she walked up behind Emmett.

"Aren't Grizzly's the best?" Emmett asked overly excited almost like Alice. I laughed

"Yes, Emmett they are." I laughed.


	21. Bites, Even More Screaming Plus Fighting

**Hey guys,**

**I'm starting to notice that I don't write very much in my chapters so I'm going to try and see if I can write more at least 1,000 words a chapter.**

**Oh and Special thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers,**

**And a very special shout out to InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr, You're the best!**

Later that afternoon Alice and Rose were helping me pick out clothes because

unfortunately my clothes died of bear claws.

They gave me a vest that was a little big but it fit like a top so I didn't need a shirt and a mini skirt with ankle high boots with lots of buckles on them.

I was looking in the mirror and notice how pale my skin had gotten. And my eye that was black was now a golden color like all the other Cullens. I placed my bangs over the blue eye now. It just seemed more fitting. My figure seemed to be fuller, ohmigosh. I am drop dead gorgeous.

"Looks like you've been vampified." E.J said when I meet up with him in the kitchen.

"Vampified?" I asked opening the fridge.

"Yea and who said you could go through the refrigerator?" He asked.

"E.J you are the only one in this whole house who eats food can't you share?"

"No," He said smirking.

"Well, Mom says I can, so bite me Vamp boy!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. I got a carton of juice.

"You shouldn't have said that," He stated darkly. I smiled at him as I walked past him.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I teased as I reach past him to get a glass.

I felt a rush of wind then the glass break as E.J pushed me to the corner.

"Say you're sorry!" He hissed. I laughed at his rage.

"Never!" Then I felt his hands on my waist then he was tickling me. I laughed and tired to move but he wouldn't let me.

"Say it, Natalie!" He said.

"No!" I yelled. He stopped tickling me when I felt his fangs on my neck.

"Say it or I'll bite you." He said in my ear.

"No," I said hearing my voice crack.

"You're scared," He noted. In truth I was I had seen the bear and my bite looked painful I could only imagine what E.J's would feel like.

"Maybe," I gasped.

"Then say you're sorry," He said. I felt his fangs graze my neck I flinched. "This will all be over if you can say one little word."

"Fine alright I'll say it." I said. I could feel him smile against my neck. "One…Little…Word." I said.

"Damn it Natalie!" He said the crane his neck back backwards a little then plunged back. I gasped but then I felt his warm lips touch me skin.

"You're a butt lick, E.J." I said.

"Butt lick, really and truly Natalie?" He laughed against my neck.

"I hate you, you know that?" I said shifting my feet so I could kick him but he moved his legs so his were in between mine.

"But I scared you didn't I?" He said smugly smirking at me.

"Natalie?" I heard a familiar voice say. I moved my head and saw Seth standing there.

"Seth?" I asked. I flipped my bangs making sure they went over my gold eye.

"Seth, Where are-" I knew that voice and I wasn't looking forward to talking to him ever again. Jacob rounded the corner into the kitchen and looked straight at me.

"What the heck?" He asked angrily. E.J's arms tighten around me, Now that I think about it I didn't even notice they were there.

"What's it to you, Black?" E.J asked cockily. I pushed me him off of me before he started a fight.

"Don't start E.J." I warned.

"Natalie, go get in the car." Jacob growled. I turned my head and glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do." I hissed back. I stared him down. Like Hell, if he the person who said no one loved me was going to tell me what to do.

"Natalie," I turned and saw Carlisle standing near me. He had a loving hand on my shoulder. "Just go, we'll see you later." He said soothingly. I nodded and hugged him.

"Bye," I said softly.

"Goodbye," He said back.

"See ya later E.J." I said. He was still staring at Jake but he nodded to show he heard me. I walked past Jacob basically ignoring him.

When I got to the front door, I said goodbye in general. And in different answers everyone said goodbye.

I sat out in the car and waited it took like an hour for Jake and Seth. When they got back in the car I didn't say a word to acknowledge Jake but I talked to Seth.

"Hey, Seth." I said warmly.

"Hey, Natalie how was your day?" He asked.

"Cool, I played video games with Emmett and Alice gave me some new clothes that was it really what about you?"

"Went for a run and did homework, that's pretty much it." After that we were silent most of the drive. When we got home it was almost sun down. I got out of the car and was walking to my house because we stopped at Seth's.

"Natalie!" Jake's voice called but I didn't plan on answering him. "Natalie I know you hear me!"

"And what if I do?" I said still walking. I was almost there when Jake grabbed my hand. I spun around as he let go of me hand. "Why is your hand so cold?" He asked.

"Well It's not exactly a warm day, Mr. Black." Which was a total lie because I never felt if it was cold or not. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home."

"Natalie, please hear me out," Jake plead grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked irately.

"Are you with Cullen?" He asked hurtfully, but Cullen was still dripping with malice.

"Why does it matter to you? No one loves me remember?" I said. My heartfelt died as I hissed at Jake.

"Just answer the question!" He said.

"Yeah Jake I am!" I said without thinking only knowing that it would hurt his feelings. "There you happy I'm totally in love with E.J Cullen, Are you happy you know now?" I yelled. Jacob looked at the ground but I wasn't finished I was still pretty ticked.

"Oh, now the Great Jacob Black has nothing to say?!" I yelled. Red clouded my vision.

"He's not good enough for you." He said softly. I crossed my arms.

"Oh and you think you are?!" I yelled.

"Actually I do!" He yelled back at me. I didn't realize it until then but me and Jake were yelling in each other's faces.

"Give me one reason." I demanded.

"I wouldn't leave you when I got tired of you. In fact I would never get tired of you. I would care for you and Cullen wouldn't be able to!" I got a stupid smile on my face when he said that because I had the best come back.

"News flash," I said coldly. "I'm not Bella, Bella is taken! So you can't keep trying to protect what you don't have! And maybe if you were nicer to me wouldn't lose another girl to a Cullen." I said my voice was a hard as stone and as harsh ice. Jacob looked at me like he didn't believe I knew.

"Natalie I-" He started like he did earlier but I wasn't done.

"No don't Natalie me. Now you know how it feels when someone stabs you in your weak spot." I said coldly.

I continued walking to my house and into the door. Sitting on my floor was two guys I've never meet before then there was Colin and Brady with Embry. I was half way through the room when I felt the same massive, hot hand grab my arm.

"I wasn't finish with you." I spun on my heels and glared at Jake

"Fine by all means continue."

"Natalie maybe you haven't noticed but I never wanted you. So stop flattering yourself. And I realize that you aren't Bella, actually I've figured out why you want to hang out with the Cullen so damn bad 'cause you aren't them. You aren't as pretty as Rosalie or as small and well mannered as Alice, you aren't as kind heart and likable as Esme and you sure as Hell ain't as smart as Bella. So quit pretending you are because you're not!"

I took a deep breath what he said did hurt but I was too furious to admit it. I smiled at him brought my foot back and kick him were the sun don't shine.

He yelped and bent over holding his crotch but I was done. I brought my hand back and punched him in the nose.

"You son of a Bitch, I hate you!" I sneered and ran into my room.

I jumped on my bed and put my face in my pillow and screamed. I may not know a lot or why Jake hated the Cullens but I knew one thing.

I hated Jacob Black


	22. Jacob's POV 2

**Hey guys, Here is chapter twenty-one.**

**And this chapter should answer all your questions ****InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr.**

**Jacob's Pov**

When I yelled at her I wanted to take back everything I said but I was too furious to care. I saw her eyes flash a glint of sadness and her eyes glassed over they looked like she was going to cry. I felt inhuman hurting her like that, but when I got the thought to apologize then the thought of that leeches arms all over her I got even madder then said the one thing that made her kick me.

She kicked me! I excepted her break her foot because she was human and I well wasn't completely at least.

But it didn't and it hurt like hell. Then she punched me in the nose, but unlike when Bella tried this one hurt me.

"You son of a bitch, I hate you!" She yelled. Then she stomped off to her room.

"Damn!" Jared laughed. "Y'all two are worse than Paul and Rachel,"

"Hey!" Paul defended. Everyone in room looked at him. "Okay, fine but she never decked me." He admitted.

"I don't think you guys are having kids anytime soon." Colin said.

"If ever," Brady added. They awarded each other's comments by bumping fits.

"Jake, you alright, man?" Embry said with concern but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"No," I said.

Later Em's mom came in and patched me up, though I really didn't need it but the ice felt great…down under.

_Think she'll talk to me after that?_ I asked Sam on Patrol, who had nicely heard the whole story from Colin and Brady and Jared oh and let's not forget Paul and Embry who couldn't stop laughing to even relay the message.

_I doubt it by what Seth told me earlier you weren't exactly sunshine and rainbows to her_ Great that's just great the whole pack knows about us great.

_How you feel if Emily was in the arms of another guy? And to make it worse it was a vampire. _I said. Sam turned and looked at me. He gave a wolfish sigh.

_I would have ripped him to shreds _He said calmly. _Maybe you should talk to her_

_Yeah cause that worked so well the last time. _I thought sarcastically.

_Have one of the girls talk to her, _He offered.

_Jamie and Lily might but I'm not asking Leah _He turned and looked back at me.

_Why is that?_

'_Cause she'll make Natalie, either hate me more or make her kick my ass again_

_Damn Skippy! _I heard Leah voice said as run up near us.

_What do you want Leah?_ I asked annoyed.

_I have a message from Rachel, Kim, Emily, Jamie and Lily._

_What is it? _Sam asked to be totally honest I don't think he would have cared if Leah hadn't said Emily.

_They said and I quote from Jamie 'get your wolf asses up and get the food for tomorrow'. _Sam rolled his eyes.

_Y'all heard that right? _He thought louder.

_Yeah _said a chorus of voice thought.

_Can your woman ever be nice about something? _Embry asked.

_No! _Everyone else answered.

_That's why I love her! _Colin said excited. Sam laughed shaking his head.

_Everybody can head out, Leah, Seth, Embry you two stay with me._

_Why can't I go? _Embry whined.

_Did you have a girl who called?_

_No _Embry said softly.

_Ok then there's your answer_ I said a little harsher then intended.

_Low blow Jake _Embry mumbled.

_Yeah don't make him get his sister on you _Leah teased.

_Yeah Natalie needs to get over here and keep her bitch in line! _Paul said. Everyone started to laugh. I growled but the laughing didn't stop until the rest changed back and went to the store.

I did my patrol and then went home leaving Seth and Embry to take over.

"Hey Dad," I said walking in the door.

"Hey, Jake heard what happened," My dad said wheeling in from the kitchen in to the living room.

"Well now that it's officially everyone who knows, what did you hear?" I said plopping myself down on the couch.

"Talked to Amber not long ago and she said that you got pretty banged up, and that Natalie was upset and she wouldn't say why. She thought you might wanna come over and see what's wrong, cause Natalie probably would talk to you."

"I think I'm the last person she wants to see."

"Why do ya say that?"

"Cause she didn't seem to want to talk to me when she was yelling!" I said annoyed.

"I don't know what to say about that." My Dad said.

"I don't want to talk about I just want to go to sleep." I said walking to my room and collapsing on the bed.

All I could think about was that I hurt Natalie. I got a flash back of a Natalie on the first day we met. She was giggling and looked up at me. I loved that, just to hear her laugh made me feel complete.

And when we were in class she would occasionally look my way and bite her lips when I saw her looking. She was perfect, and flawless in every way.

I tried to think about her happy and fall sleep. But that was always ruined when my fantasies turn to nightmares when I saw her cry.

I tossed and turned, knowing that I hurt her made me feel terrible. I knew she didn't want to see me but I couldn't stand to be away from her. This is what it feels to imprint, to love somebody so much it hurt.

I got up off the bed and run out side changing. I ran straight for her house. I felt so overly attached. I sat outside her window looking in at her frame lying underneath the blanket. Her face looked red and I could see that the mascara was running down her cheeks.

I felt my heart break. I did that to her. I laid down like a sad puppy at her window knowing that this might be the closes I could get to her for a while.

_Night Natalie, _I thought before going to sleep.


	23. Changes, Visions, and Talking

Natalie's POV

I woke up literally gagging on the foulest scent the world could ever come up with. It was like rotten tree bark, wet dog and skunk mixed into one and I couldn't get away from it.

I ran to bathroom and just chucked my chips. There wasn't much to heave but most of it was yesterday's cookies Esme gave me. I was half expecting there to be blood but I don't think it works that way.

Before I could really think about it I threw up again and this time there was a little blood but nearly as much as what I got from the bear. I collapsed on the bathroom floor hoping and praying to God the world would stop spinning so I could at least get up.

There was a banging at door. The pounding was actually really loud and the smell was going to kill me as it seeped through the door.

"Hey Natalie you okay?" Embry voice called through the door.

"Ugh, I'm fine," I moaned out flushing the toilet and going over to the sink to brush my teeth.

"You sure?" Embry asked.

"Perfectly splendid," I said. I looked in the mirror and nearly dropped my tooth brush. My face, it looked so pale well, more than usual. My eyes were extremely bright I mean even brighter than they were yesterday. Around my eyes had this blueish tint to it like I haven't slept in years, I turned and looked in the full sized that hung on the back of the door.

I gasped at my body it looked so different. My legs looked longer and the shorts I slept in were tinier and my tank top didn't look like it fit to well either. My chest was bigger and the little bump that used to be my stomach was flat. I looked like a swim suit model, now most people will find that a good thing but when you didn't look like that when you went to sleep you get kinda worried.

I ran my fingers through my hair but it was tied back into the braid that Rose had put in. It looked different to but I couldn't see it tied back like that. I undid the braid and let my hair fall free. I stood there in a shell shock noticing my hair wasn't its usually wild self more like wild but beautiful like underwear model wild.

I just went through an extreme makeover over night.

I got really scared and rushed out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. I padded the wall looking for the light but I found what I was looking for instead, the phone. I squinted trying to read the numbers so I could type the right thing in. I put the phone to my ear and prayed I type in the right thing.

"Hello?" Said a voice I was dying to hear.

"Emmett," I whispered.

"Yeah that me, but who is this?" He said.

"It's Natalie," I whispered.

"Natalie! Heard that you kicked Jacob's butt nice going!" He yelled then laughed.

"Thanks but I need your help," I said maybe a bit to over urgently.

"You didn't kill him did you?" He said not laughing.

"No, no I didn't kill him," I whispered. "But there is something wrong with me." I add.

"Like what?" He asked going big brother mode.

"My body-"

"This isn't a girl problem is it?" He asked, I only smiled thinking of his face.

"I don't know," I whined but remembered I had to be quiet.

"If it is I'll get Esme or Rose or Alice or Bella if you want," He rambled. Poor Emmett as strong as he is he can't handle girl problems.

"Did any of them hit puberty over night?" I asked. The line got silent for a minute and then I heard Emmett call Edward.

"Edward!"

"What?!" I heard somewhere in the back ground.

"Natalie's having girl problems and I thought you could help her." I heard laughing from Emmett then a whoosh noise, the phone being dropped, Emmett's laughing and fighting. I sighed then I heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello Dear," Esme's voice said.

"Hi mom," I whispered.

"Now what's the matter?" She said. "Hold on a second dear," She said then yelled, "Break the dry wall, the cabinet or table you can kiss the Play Station 3 good bye Emmett! Sorry dear now what happened?"

"I think I've had a growth spurt," I whispered.

"Well, that's not bad sweetie everyone grows," She said.

"Mom, I think I've aged five years, though."I told her. Once again silence, then I heard her take an unneeded breath of air. I wonder if I still needed to breathe.

"Okay, um I think you should come over here for Carlisle to look at you, someone will meet you at the line okay?"

"Alright, I'll be there," I said.

"I see you later,"

"Bye mom," I whispered

"Bye Natalie," She said before I heard a crash. "Emmett!" I heard her yell then the line went dead.

I went to my room and went in search of clothes. I found a simple green sundress that was now way to short and tight around my chest. I grabbed a pair of black flats and opened my window and the smell flooded my room and more importantly my nose. I shut the window and started to breathe through my mouth so I wouldn't throw up again. Because quiet personally I don't feel like praying to the porcelain form again anytime soon. I opened my bedroom door and looked to see if anyone was down the hall.

I eased out of my door and tip toed down the hall until I heard a giggle and I know like that I wasn't laughing then who?

I walked down the hall a little. Embry door was cracked I tipped near the door and looked in. What I saw wasn't really surprising. I saw Embry and some girl kissing barely dressed on his bed. But the person he was kissing is what did surprise me was the girls face. The girl pushed Embry down and sat on top of him, she tossed her hair and I saw it was………

LEAH!!!!

I stared for a few minutes then got scared and just left. I ran down the hall surprisingly not making any noise.

I opened the door and into either the early morning or late night I really don't know. I closed the door carefully and ran off into the woods.

I could run so much faster now I made it to the line in no time. I couldn't help but smile at how fast I just ran.

"Impressive," I heard a voice say from the trees. Jasper jumped from the tree and stood in front of me.

"Hi, Jasper," I said.

"Hello Natalie?" He said looking at me. "You do look different." He commented.

"I don't know if I should thank you or slap you," I said smiling.

"I meant it in a good way," he laughed. I heard a rustle and the smell filled the air again. I gagged. Jasper gave me a worried glance; I looked up at him and notice that he had lots of sliver scars on his face and neck. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I looked over at the forest for a second longer then nodded. "Race ya!" I yelled before run off head.

I kinda under estimated Jaspers speed. Yeah he wasn't as fast as E.J. or Edward but neither was I. But then again Jasper was faster than me. He sped off in front of me and I started to regret challenging him.

I saw a low hanging branch but maybe a little too late because I was going so I fast I was going to run right into it. I closed my eyes for impacted but didn't feel it instead I felt as if I was flying. I opened my eyes and I was standing on the branch. I smiled and jumped to grab the branch ahead of me and jumped to grab another.

"Awesome!" I said going faster as I swung and flipped from braches of different branches. It was like Tarzan and Lara Croft put together. Soon I saw the house and did a back flip on to the porch. I giggled.

"I can't believe I just did that!" I said excitedly.

"I can't either Kim Possible, now shut up!" I heard E.J yell. I smiled and ran into his room. He was sprawled out on his bed in his boxers. Strangely it didn't bother me like it did when Jacob- ugh never mind, I'm not going to think of him.

"Wake up, E.J," I sang. He turned over with his back facing me.

"Go away Natalie!" He said. I got on the bed and kneeled near him.

"Please wake up," I said sweetly sitting on his side. He turned over nearly making me fall off him but his hands held my waist close. I grabbed on to his shoulders so I wouldn't fall off.

E.J opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Thank the lord he as answered my prayers," He said sitting up and putting his lips on mine.

"E.J Natalie is- Whoa!" I heard Emmett say. I looked over at Emmett then got off of E.J.

"What are you doing?" I asked, well more like yelled.

"Natalie?" E.J and Emmett said.

"Who else would it be?" I yelled at E.J. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slap you!"

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me." E.J said. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice save," Emmett whispered loudly acting as if I couldn't hear it. "Anyway, Natalie, you and E.J should be down stairs in the dining room unless you two would like to finish up." I rolled my eyes again making Emmett laugh as I walked past him and down the hall and down the stairs.

Everyone was sitting at the table. Alice was bouncing up and down about something. Jasper was smiling at her while Rosalie was looking at her nails. Edward was smiling about something and Bella was so. I'm guessing inside joke.

Esme and Carlisle were taking to each other. Esme looked concern about something but Carlisle looked concern as well but he looked like he was trying to comfort her though.

I walked over to the edge of the wall. What would they think of me? I mean the only person who saw me was Emmett, E.J. and Jasper. What was even wrong with me?

I soon feel something that was like cold water in my veins immediately calming me. I looked over at Jasper who was looking at me he smiled. I smiled and walked into the dining room.

"Hi everybody," I said sheepishly. Esme looked at me perplexed then walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hello Natalie," She said.

"Hi mom," I said. She smiled at me.

After waiting for E.J. to actually put on clothes we all sat at the dining room table.

"As everyone can see that we have a little problem," Carlisle said. "With the addition of Natalie and her new developments, our position here might be comprised." Everyone looked at each other with the same look, one of agreement.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Rosalie who was sitting next to me looked at me with a sweet smile as she ran her hand light through my hair.

"It means that we'll have to move again," She said. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wha- why?" I asked my voice sounded broken.

"We need to protect ourselves, and we need to move to make sure no one meets up with us again." Edward said. I just know notice that Edward didn't speak to much. But somehow my mind went back to the matter at hand and then I really heard what he said.

"So you move so everyone will forget you?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I felt my heart rip into. I could see myself standing on the front steps of the Cullen's house waving at passing cars then broke down crying. Jasper's head whipped around to look at me.

"We aren't leaving you." Both Jasper and Edward said.

"Your *sniff* not?" I asked hiccupping back an incoming sob.

"Of course not!" Alice said sounding quite appalled that I even thought that.

"We would never leave you," Bella smiling at me.

"Then how?"

"That's sort of the problem," Emmett said. "We can't leave you but you can't exactly leave without a problem."

His word processed. Why couldn't I go? I mean they already said I was family and they couldn't leave me so why couldn't they take me?

I got visions of E.J. and I arguing in the kitchen, Rose braiding my hair and Alice saying that I look better in darker colors then I did in lightly ones. I loved them and they loved me so why can't I leave with them?

Then I realized I couldn't leave. I had a mother and brother friends and I had Jake-

"_You just don't understand because you want people to love you so bad well news flash no one does!"_Those words stung, as they whizzed around in my head. I wasn't going to cry. I didn't need to cause I was loved. The Cullen's my family loved me. And at one time I thought Jacob loved me too.

"_Natalie maybe you haven't noticed but I never wanted you. So stop flattering yourself. And I realize that you aren't Bella, actually I've figured out why you want to hang out with the Cullen so damn bad 'cause you aren't them. You aren't as pretty as Rosalie or as small and well mannered as Alice, you aren't as kind heart and likable as Esme and you sure as Hell ain't as smart as Bella. So quit pretending you are because you're not!" _

Before I could stop it a tear rolled down my cheek. I tried to wipe it away before anyone noticed but they were all vampires someone was going to notice.

"Natalie what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"He said that to you?" Edward asked. I see that his jaw locked and his fist clenched.

I shook my head fast but I knew he read my mind say Jacobs face and everything he said.

"It's okay really?" I defended trying to sound convincing. But more tears fell and my voice broke surly showing that he had hurt me and Edward was not happy.

"Sounds like he did." Edward hissed.

"Said what?" Emmett asked impatient.

"Is that why you were crying yesterday?" Alice asked. I looked at her and shook my head. I knew if I told E.J. would tell everyone and no one would be happy and Jacob would die, or at least be brutally injured if E.J. kept his word about sending Emmett to deal with him.

"Are you sure?" Edward said. I nodded.

"Natalie…" E.J. trailed. I looked over at him. I secretly was telling him to shut up but he didn't want to. "You need to tell them," He said. I looked over at him. Why? I tried to ask but Edward heard my thought.

"Because we want to know why you're sad." Jasper said.

"May I?" E.J. asked.

"Would it matter if I say no?" I said. He shook his head. He turned to his family and told them that Jacob was mad at me because I was hanging around with him.

"And he said some things to her I don't know what because she was to upset to tell me." He finished.

"That doesn't sound like Jake." Bella said looking at the table.

"The hell it doesn't." Rose spat. Emmett lightly grabbed Rose's arm.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to see him again." I said looking at the table. E.J. lightly grasped my hand from under the table. I saw my face light up with a red blush as E.J mentioned Jake's name when we're talking after my first day of school.

I heard his voice say 'you like him don't you?' Blotchy became dark.

'No!' I said almost defensively but my eyes clearly said I did. E.J let go of my hand.

I shook my head. Avoiding E.J eyes I looked over at Edward's eyes.

"Natalie-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said softly cutting off Edward looking over a Carlisle. "Can we please talk about something else?" I asked softly, my eyes pleading.

"Whatever you want," Carlisle said. "We still need to figure out the relocation."

"She'll becoming with us," Alice said matter a factly.

"But what about-?" I started.

"Don't get me wrong there are four different paths, one is black but two and a half are bright." She said.

"What are they Alice?" Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"One of them the one I prefer Natalie is riding in Mustang with E.J. I'm guessing I can't see him, but they are laughing." Alice said smiling. Everyone seemed more at ease when Alice said that but then her face turned.

"In the other she is walking in the woods crying and a girl in a red dress is talking with her she's a vampire, Natalie stands up, smiling and goes with her." Alice's eyes lost their daze and looked at me.

"Do you know her, Natalie?" I shook my head. I've never met any other vampire besides the Cullen's.

"Maybe you'll meet her," Alice said. He dazed look returned as she said the last one.

"You're crying in this one too but you're standing on the steps, you're waving at as our cars drive away." That was the fate I was afraid of. "But you look over at someone and smile but when you walk over to them and you disappear." I looked over at her. Everyone looked upset, especially Esme. I knew she didn't want to lose me and I honestly didn't want to lose her.

"Bright side is you looked happy at the end of them." Alice said. She was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well I suppose, we can only have Alice watch and wait to see if there is a clearer view." Esme said.

"Yes, we'll have too." Carlisle said. E.J's face lightened for a second but he soon wipes the look off his face. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow at him. He gave me a cheek smile and I realized why he wanted to stay, his girls and prom night.

"But then I have to find out why your growing so fast," Carlisle said.

"And that means tests." E.J said bitterly.

"Oh they're not that bad," Bella said smiling.

"Sure you didn't have to have three years of them." E.J said.

"They probably take as long but they will be just as extensive." Carlisle said. "I hope you're ready for that?" I nodded. Suddenly my eyes felt heavy and I held back a yawn. That E.J soon gave.

"Seems the babies in the family are tired." Emmett cooed.

"I could take you any day Uncle Emmett." E.J said. But he stretched out and he's eyes were heavy.

"Sure in a sleeping contest." Everyone laughed. I involuntary put my head on E.J and nearly falling asleep.

"Whatever I-"

"E.J just shut up," I said sounding dazed. The world started to go black but I could still hear voices.

"You should take her up to your room, so she can sleep." I heard Esme say. I felt E.J warm arms around my waist and under my legs. The world went black as I felt my body come in contact with the mattress.


	24. Jacob's POV Breathe With No Air

**Hey guys I'm not totally sure about this chapter I don't like how it turned out so if anyone has constructive criticism I would be truly grateful. **

**Thanks**

**~Genie**

**Jacob's POV **

"Jake! Dude wake up something happened!" I felt Embry moving my body. I opened my eyes, to the bright light of the sun was in my and realized I hadn't changed back from last night.

I looked up at him. What the hell could be so important that he had to wake me up? I changed not really caring if it was right in front of him and put my sweat pants on that were tied to my leg.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Natalie's gone." He said. I felt a ripple of anger but I pushed it back.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"Like I know I heard her puke this morning then I check on her today and she's gone."

"What the hell?! Where could she go?" I asked Embry gave me a long look and I knew where she went.

"You know you weren't all hugs and kisses with her I'd be surprise if she didn't go over there." Embry said. Shrugging.

"Embry, Embry…" Leah voice said. She walked over to the back of the house and walked over to us. "Your mom wants to know where Natalie is." She said.

"She's with the Cullens." He said flatly. She looked over a Embry then at me.

"So I should tell her that her daughter ran off with the vampires in the middle of the night. And no one knows when she'll be back or even if she comes back alive. Great I'm sure that will go real smoothly with her." Leah said folding her arms.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" I said. I didn't know what to do now. It wasn't like I could just walk over there and say I'm sorry I'm pretty sure that wouldn't sit too well with her.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Leah said.

"Sam already told me that and again I can't because she doesn't want to talk to me."

"You don't know that dude," Embry said. I couldn't believe it he saw what happened yesterday and yet he insists I go talk to her.

"At least try." Leah said. Now that was even more shocking then anything. Leah was the person that didn't give a damn about anyone but seemed to care for Natalie like no other.

"Fine," I agreed but I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Until I decided to drive up to the Cullen house and have my nose punched in again.

"Worthless son of a bitch," Rosalie yelled right after making contact with my nose.

"Rosey no," Emmett said grabbing Rose.

"What the hell?!" I said putting my hand on my nose trying to place it in the right order before it healed.

"How could you do that to her?" Emmett said annoyed.

"Do what-" I stopped realizing what I really did. "No I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah like that's gonna change anything." Rose said.

"Hello Jacob," A high voice said sounding very annoyed. I set my nose then looked up Alice. "Nice of you to stop by." She said.

"Rose no!" Emmett warned grabbing Rose by the waist before dragging her in the house. Alice just looked at the ground and took a deep and unnecessary breathe.

"You want to talk to her, I'm guessing." She said. I nodded feeling my nose heal.

Alice offered her hand. I grabbed her lightly, knowing well that it wouldn't hurt her to grasp it firmly.

She led me up stairs, passing rooms and Esme. She gave me a disappointed smile. Her smile just made me feel like I ripped her heart out.

Alice led me through another hall and stopped at a door where E.J was standing next to.

"Natalie please opened the door," He begged. I heard a sniff.

"No," she said then I heard her sound like she was throwing up. Alice let go of my hand and ran over to the door.

"Natalie, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine," Said a sob stricken voice.

"Get the fuck out of here Black, no one wants you here!" E.J yelled at me. In any other circumstances I would have either A. Kicked his pale ass or B. yelled back. But for once E.J said something that was that was true. I could feel it and Rosalie made it clear that I wasn't wanted here. But I had to talk to her.

I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it softly.

"What is-?" E.J started but was stopped by Alice covering his mouth and moving him away. I looked over at her and she gave a sad smile as if saying I could try to talk to her.

"Natalie," I said softly. I heard a sniff and a faint whimper. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"No," She said adamantly.

"Can I at least talk to you?" I asked softly. She didn't say anything. "Well, If you don't want to talk to me at least listen." I said before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was stupid and I didn't mean it."

"Sure sounded like you meant it to me." She said. Her voice sounded scratchy and in pain.

"I was angry and….and-." I stopped did I really want to tell her that I was jealous.

"And-?" E.J asked.

I looked over at him and gave him a look that said shut up.

"Why were you angry with me?" Natalie's voice said softly.

"I wasn't angry at you." I said. "I was just…just-."

"Jealous?" E.J and Natalie said at the same time.

"Yeah," I admitted putting my hand on my neck. There was silence in the bathroom. I didn't hear her sob or even breathe. The only thing I could hear was my heart beat the rest of the house was totally silent. Everything seemed to be on edge like waiting for something to happen. After what felt like an etritinaty I heard a shuffle in the bathroom. I heard Natalie's breathing get closer as if it were right behind the door.

"Why are you jealous?" She asked softly. I opened my mouth to answer but then closed it again. Why was I jealous? I was jealous because she was with E.J right? That was the reason but something in the back of my head was screaming that that wasn't the only reason. I was jealous because-

"You're jealous because I hang out with them?" She screamed more then she asked.

"What? No!" I said defensibly.

"Yes, you are, you just said it!" She yelled for the other side of the door. Wait a second I don't remember ever saying that. I guess I thought it out loud.

"I-I…" I stopped. What was I really going to say that was going to make her stop what she was going to say next?

"Jacob Black if you can't accept me for my family, then you should just leave." She said.

" Natalie-!"

"Just go away!" She screamed. I heard her sniffle. I just sighed. Why couldn't she just for one moment listen before she started yelling? I shook my head and walked away.

Why did I get stuck with her? Of all the people I could imprint on, why her? Were the spirits picking on me or did they just do this for a good laugh? I would have settled for anyone but her even Leah! But my heart beat against my brain as I thought. There was no one else I would rather be with but her. She was perfect even we she would yell. Go figure I fall in love with the challenge.

I could have told her all of this but do you thing she would really listen? No, she would have just yelled and repeated the words that were floating around my head like fishes in water.

_Jacob Black if you can't accept me for my family, then you should just leave. _Those words were probably burn just as much as-

Wait, did she just say-?

Just then a hand gripped my arm. It was cold, small but not as small as Alice's yet didn't have that pure hatred death grip like Rosalie's. That only meant on person.

"You imprinted on her?" Bella's voice said. I let go of my car door handle just now realizing I was even touching it. I turned to her slowly.

"Yeah," I said somewhat sadly.

"She really isn't that angry." Bella said.

"Yeah, because serving my ass to me and saying that I'm a son of a bitch, is just screaming, I love you." I said sarcastically. Bella looked at the ground and her lips were pressed together. She was laughing at me.

"Great I'm glad that you think is funny." I said turning back around but Bella grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you like her." She said softly."But maybe I could talk to her if you want." She said.

"Sure sure," I said. But I actually really wanted her to and I think Bella knew that.

"She likes you Jakes, she really does." She said. I looked back at Bella. Why couldn't we have worked out? She was kind, didn't really yell at me. I remember dreaming that we would have a perfect life together since we were younger. We were going to get married and have lots of kids. Rachel would make fun of me while Rebecca would just laugh.

Some days my heart would ache for Bella wishing that I had captured her heart first before Edward would have had the chance. Over Bella's shoulder I saw Edward standing on the front step leaning against the door frame glaring at me.

_Relax I'm leaving_ I thought before opening my car door and getting in.

"It won't work." I said.

"You never know," She said smiling lightly. Why couldn't I make her smile like that? I though as I drove off.

Getting back on the main road I tried to clear my head and try to get back to the image of Bella and me. I thought of the white pick it fence but that wasn't the image that came to mind like it did when I was younger.

I got the image of La Push it was probably summer_._

_I walked into the house to see a boy run up to me. "Daddy!" He screams and I pick him up._

"_What's up little man?" I asked. He looked just like me except for his nose which was actually very small and his eyes were…different._

"_Mommy no!" A giggling little girl's voice yelled. _

"_I'm gonna get you Macy!" Her voice yelled. My son pulled out of my arms and jump down running to the back of the house. I followed him out to the back yard but was stopped by a little girl who was soaking wet in a little pink bathing suit. _

"_Help daddy! Mommy is going to get me!" She yelled. I picked up the little girl who had pale skin, huge dark eyes and long blackish brown hair. _

"_What is she doing to you?" I asked. _

"_Aww I'm not doing anything," She said I turned to her but she sprayed me with the hose. I put Macy down and ran after her. I had my hands around her waist and brought her down to the ground making her drop the hose. _

"_I've got you now Mrs. Black." I teased kissing her neck. _

"_So you have, Mr. Black." She said before turning around straddling me. I looked up at her and kissed her._

"_I love you Natalie," She smiled at me and I looked in her eyes and suddenly her eyes turned a golden color and then smell of bleach filled my nose. _

"_I love you too, Jacob." She said before kissing my lips but then I felt a sharp pain on my neck._

I jammed on my breaks as I nearly ran into the bummer of the car in front of me. I put my hands to my face, my skin was a blaze though my sweat felt ice cold. I didn't want to think of Natalie, but now I couldn't help it.

Sitting in traffic waiting for the light to change I felt even more incomplete then last night. The hurting feeling of being away from her felt as if it were going to kill me. With each quick beat of my heart I felt a knife stab deeper and deeper.

My throat tightened as my head started to spin and my eyes water. My hearts beat faster nearly tearing out of my chest. My legs felt weak, I gripped the steering wheel trying to bring things back into focus. As the blur consumed my vision black stars started to blink blocking everything, I felt cold as the darkness engulfed my sight completely. God what the-

The car behind me beeped and everything came back to life as I shook my head and turned into the road that led home. What was that?

I felt like I was dying, but being kept alive to relive the pain. As I thought about a cold sweat started to break out all over my skin again. I shook my head trying to dismiss the memories of what just happened. I had to think about something, anything.

As I pulled the rabbit into the shed I had successfully reconstructed it in my head and was in the process of taking it apart when Seth showed up.

"Hey Jake!" He yelled in his overly happy way.

"Hey," I said shakily not trusting my lungs. They felt numb like I got the shit beat out of me. Seth immediately noticed and stood looking at me with his head slightly tilted. He looked a lot like Natalie when she was confused.

My chest tightened and I started coughing feeling like the air from my chest was forcefully being sucked out of my chest.

"You okay, man?" Seth asked.

"Fine!" I choked out. I continued to cough never feeling air really hit my lungs. Before I knew it I was on my knees leaning coughing.

"Dude, you don't look so good," Seth said.

"No sh-" I started to cough again. My chest tightened and things started to faded out and I go really cold.

"Sam!" I heard Seth yell right before the darkness take over


	25. I Need you Now

Natalie's POV

"It's okay, I won't let him come anywhere near you." E.J. said rubbing my back lightly. I felt sick and numb for some reason.

When Jake had come to see me I was happy but then I felt really angry. Why the hell was he here anyway? He said he didn't want me and that the Cullens didn't love me.

The Cullens do love him. They love me more than anyone does… suddenly the thought of my mom. Not Esme but Mom adoptive mom, she loves me and Embry does to. They were my family too. I started to cough uncontrollably my chest felt tight.

"Natalie, are you alright?" E.J asked.

"E…" I was coughing so had I couldn't talk much less breath. I clutched my chest and started to choke on nothing but air. I felt colder by the second.

"Granda!" E.J yelled as he moved away from me. I curled in a ball still trying to stop the pain.

"Natalie, Natalie are you alright?" I looked up at Esme who was feeling my head and holding me.

I couldn't bring myself to say mom cause I couldn't get enough air to do so.

"She's turning blue!" E.J yelled frantically.

"Natalie honey breath." Esme said getting worried. Carlisle was looking in my eyes and trying to figure out my I wasn't breathing.

"Natalie," I heard Alice's voice say softly. "Just close your eyes and hold your breath."

I held my breath and suddenly I blacked out. I was never a big fan of the dark so I tried to wish darkness away by thinking of my mom and Embry and my bedroom and how happy I was to have a new family.

I felt the feeling of falling. But not freeing falling like jumping out of a plane but being slowly lowered. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room lying on my bed. My head hurt and my vision was doubled, well more like tripled.

The door opened and I saw my mom. She was talking on the phone smiling and laughing about something while holding a huge basket filled with laundry.

Her copper skin and long black hair that was put up into a messy bun to keep it out of her eyes, she was really beautiful and oddly enough this was the first time I had taken notice of her young looks.

"It's perfectly fine that she stay the night. I'm just happy that she made friends." She said.

"Oh your welcome, would you like me to pick her- oh alright then tell her I'll see her tomorrow. Okay…goodbye Mrs. Cullen." She hung up and placed the cordless phone on my dresser. She opened my drawers and started to place my clothes into it.

I wonder why she was talking to Esme.

"Yo ma!" Embry yelled.

"In Natalie's room!" She yelled back making my ears ring. That was followed by heavy footsteps that seemed to make the room vibrate.

"Hey," He said walking in.

"Hello what can I do for you?" She said.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you were coming to the bomb fire at Sam and Emily's house tonight." He said leaning against the door frame.

"I have to work double shifts at the Diner tonight." She said turning to look at him stray pieces of hair falling in her eyes.

"Can't you take off one night?" He pleaded.

"No I need this job to pay for the house." She said.

"Mom your always working can't you take off one night?" He asked. She looked down at the floor.

"I'd love to but I can't." She picked up the laundry basket.

"You know you haven't spent any time with Natalie since she moved in." Embry said. Mom was silent.

"That's not-"

"No it is. She moved in and has been spending more time with the Cul- her friends then she does with you." He said honestly. Mom turned away from him and looked at me.

But that was true she hadn't spent any time with me but I knew she was busy. And it wasn't like I was mad and I had been pretty busy myself.

"Mom," I said moving to get off the bed but that seemed to take forever. Mom's eyes shifted toward me. They got big and she screamed.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Embry asked.

"T..t-that thing g-get it out of here!" She yelled.

"What?!" He asked looked worried. I could see he didn't understand why she was screaming as much as I didn't.

"That thing it's gonna kill us. Ew I just hate them please Embry just kill it." She begged pointing at the bed, pointing at me. I sat there looking at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said sounding hurt.

"Mom its-"

"Please Embry!" He looked at her and rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He looked down at me then brought his fist up.

I gasped and tried to move but I wasn't fast enough. Embry brought his fist down. I screamed feeling pain all over my body.

I woke up screaming grabbing myself. Then I just started to cry bringing my knees to my chest, now proving difficult because of my increase in chest size.

I rocked slowly trying to calm myself but nothing helped. My head was hurting as the vision of Embry's fist coming down on my face replayed over and over again. I felt a pair of warm arms around me. I cuddled into them.

"Bad dream?" He asked. I nodded into his chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Please just don't leave me, EJ." I said slowly.

"I'm not leaving." He said and I felt myself calm and start to drift.

"You promise." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere baby just go back sleep." He laughed kissing the top of my head.

? POV

I sat holding her. She still wanted him and somewhere in me I felt hurt that she didn't want me but it wasn't just that it was the fact that the person she wanted didn't treat her right.

I would treasure her and make her feel loved and she would never have to reason to cry. I hugged her close and ran my fingers through her perfect hair. Longing tore through my heart as I cradled her body next to me.

Why couldn't she be mine? I was just as good as him if not better.

I sucked in a breath and felt a wretched sigh fall through me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Son,"

"No," I said adamantly. "No," I repeated quietly.

"I know how it feels, but she isn't yours. She belongs to someone else and one day a girl will belong to you." Dad said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand how you feel."

"How would you know, mom chose you." I said looking back down at Natalie.

"Well she chose me over Jake and now he has his one." Dad said nodding down to Natalie. "She loves you too jus in a different way but right now she doesn't need a lover she needs a friend." He said. I nodded defeated.

Before dad walked out the door he turned and said. "Oh and EJ, Carlisle would like to speak with her and you about her dream once she wakes up again." He said before closing the door and leaving me alone with Natalie and my thoughts.


	26. Longing JPOV

Jake's POV

"Jake honey, are you okay?" A sweet voice said from a fog.

"Mama?" I asked as the fog and swirling visions came into view and the person in my view wasn't my mom.

"No," She said with a confused look on her face. "It's Emily, are you sure you're okay? Are you seeing double? Should I call someone?" She asked urgently very worried about me. I was laying in my bed looking up at the ceiling and Emily's worried face.

"No I'm-" I began to cough again. That pain came back to my chest.

"How is that longing going for ya?" Sam gives a deep laugh from the corner. He walks over giving that elder look ready to give off knowledge.

"Longing?" I asked able to steady my breathing and just enough to whisper.

"It's when you're too far from your imprint." Emily said softly she put a piece of dry ice in a towel and laid it on my forehead just so I could feel something cold.

"So the fighting between you and Natalie has to stop cause it could quite literally kill the both of you." Sam said.

"Well not so much her as you." Leah said walking into the room. She looked a tad bit pissed. "Sam," She said he voice just dripping with annoyance.

"What is it?" He asked looking back at her.

"Kyle is here and I might just have to kill him." She said with the most violent smile smeared across her face.

"Why what's the problem now?" Sam asked.

"He keeps claiming that there was a vampire over the line and won't shut the hell up about it."

"Over the-" unfortunately I couldn't finish that statement because I began to cough. Leah gave me a look.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Natalie," Emily and Sam said together.

"Oh,"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? And who the hell is Kyle?" I said in a whisper sitting up probably too fast because the room started spinning.

"Calm down," Emily reminded me.

"Kyle is the newest wolf, his grandparents have been helping through the change and he is inducted into the pack tonight. He claims that a Vampire ran through the forest and met up with another one before running off toward the Cullen's place." Sam said. That information just made my blood start to boil, that the Cullen's even let another Vampire run through the rez, especially when Natalie was over there.

"I personally don't believe his lying ass." Leah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Language," Emily motherly reminded.

"Well its true. He says he saw a Vampire and we had our noses to the ground all day and do you what we found? Nothing!" She screamed making my ear's ring.

"Not true Leah!" Said Seth said though he was standing outside my window. "Colin, Brady and I just found one of the Cullen's scents." He said triumphantly.

"Well maybe the kid was telling the truth." Sam offered Leah. But her face said that nothing could actually make her happy.

"Yeah and we found another scent but it didn't smell like Vampire and it didn't smell like one of us or even human." Seth said.

"Does it smell like E.J?" I asked with venom soaking my voice.

"Kinda but it kinda doesn't. It's like it's too sweet to be his but not earthy enough to be one of us." Seth explained but by the look on his face he really didn't know what to say.

"So there is another vampire or half vampire running around?" I whispered. Everyone nodded.

I heard a howl from outside as someone.

"And that would be Embry," Emily said. Soon as if cue Embry came to the window.

"Hey Natalie said she'll be staying over the Cullen's tonight." He said telling the rest of us as an update. When he said her name I felt as if someone grabbed onto my lung causing me not to breathe.

"Embry please don't mention her, Jacob's going through longing." Sam said sternly. I started choking again air never reaching my lungs.

"That's it, you two need to make up because you're not gonna die in my house over a stupid fight." Emily said sternly. She took a bowl and put it under my nose. It was smelled bitter but it opened up my lungs allowing me to breathe sweet air.

"Much luck that is gonna do him, I was just over there and Rosalie said that if he brings his bitch ass anywhere near Natalie again she'll…."Embry stopped. I looked over at him.

"She'll what?" Leah asked.

"Man if you even look at Natalie you manhood is gone." Embry said gravely.

"Dude your dead either way." Seth said from the window. When I thought about it Seth was right. If I couldn't be near her and I couldn't be without her I was I supposed to live?


	27. Shopping is for Girls Tekken is for Boys

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I have written, had the worst case of writer's block. This chapter is sorta a filler chapter sorry but the next chapter will be much better. I have to thank LJ Summers her story Wolf Girls 101. It gave me so many good ideas for the rest of the story. I hope you guys keep reading.**

Natalie's POV

I woke up to talking. I didn't open my eyes as the voice spoke.

_Mama, Mama!_

_Wish he would stop that pecking._

My eyes shot open looking for the voices but I didn't see anyone. As I went to move my body I couldn't move at all but the voice still began to talk. I closed my eyes again thinking I was still dreaming.

_I'm coming babies_

_Left, left, left, right, right, right, left_

_Mommy, mommy's home! _

_I found one!_

_Dive, Dive, dive!_

_Hush little one the hunters are about_

"Natalie!"

_To the lake!_

"Natalie, wake up." I open my eyes again to see EJ standing over me. His lips were moving but I didn't actually hear him because so many other people were talking.

_Follow me_

_Do you love me?_

_Are you there?_

_He's coming!_

_What?_

Then I heard a scream and the sound of a baby cry. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my hand instinctively grabbed my neck as tears fell from my eyes. The blood in my veins felt like it was burning underneath my skin.

Soon I felt my veins cool down and I could feel warm hands on my shoulders and I felt as if I was being shaken, which started to make my head spin.

"Natalie…Natalie, snap out of it." EJ's Voice said. My eyes started to focus on his face and the voices turned to a whisper and fade away.

"Huh?" I asked, taking note of how weak my voice had gotten. I felt EJ's hand in mine and the scene flashed before my eyes.

_It was me lying on the bed curls up on the bed then turning over on to my back. The scene grew closer so I could see my face. My eyes had opened like I was possessed then shut again. I saw myself being shaken then my eyes opened again. They looked sightless as if I wasn't really seeing just staring beyond E.J. Then my eyes were filled with pain then my eyes glazed over and I grabbed my neck. _

E.J let go of my hand. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Guess I was still dreaming," I say with an ill willed smile. I felt more awake then I ever had in my how life but the voices still bothered me a little more then it usually had.

"Granddad wants to see you to make sure your okay." E.J said. I nodded. I got off the bed standing up carefully and still falling. E.J caught me and held me up. "Be careful."

I laughed lightly. "I'll try." My clothes felt different, more comfortable. I looked down and saw I was in a striped polo and a pair of boxers.

"Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie dressed you." E.J said as he helped me stand up. He took my hand and led me out of his room and down the hall.

"But these look like-"

"Yeah, well you see, because of your new…" He stopped.

"My what?" I asked.

"Developments," He said but then paused again. "You don't exactly fit anyone of the girl's clothes so we gave you someone else's clothes." He said.

"How clothes are they?" I asked.

"The shirt is Jasper's and the Boxers are E.J's cause he doesn't have that much to carry they fit nicely on you." Emmett said walking into the hall.

"Gee, Uncle Em thanks." E.J said rolling his eyes.

"Anytime, you okay Natalie?" He said looking over at me.

"A lot better," I said smiling. He smile back at me and ruffled my hair.

"When you're done Alice and Rosalie want to take you shopping." Emmett said walking down the hall.

"But I have clothes." I said turning trying to tell him but he had already walked, at vampire speed, down the stairs.

"Believe me Natalie none of you clothes are gonna fit you anymore." E.J said looking over me.

"Did I change that much?" I asked running my free hand over my body. It didn't feel any different.

"Why don't we let Granddad tell you?" E.J said leading me down a set of stairs and to a set of double doors. He knocked on the doors.

"Come in," I heard Carlisle's voice come from room. E.J slid the doors open and led me in. "Good morning Natalie how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better," I said. That was true I never had felt better I felt more wide awake before in my life.

"Great, now to just take you measurements," He said. I raised a brow and looked at E.J with a 'he has to be kidding look'.

"No he isn't and I went through the same thing every day for two years." E.J explained.

"Not two year only nine months and you were only nine months old."

"E.J it wasn't that bad you were just an irritable little child." Carlisle said smiling as he brought out a measuring tape. "Now just stand straight." I did as told as me and he brought the measuring tape from my head to my feet with lightning speed then stood up straight to look at the tape.

"Last recorded you were 5'1" now your 5'5"."

Shock and awe held my face as I stared at him.

"No, I couldn't have grown that much," This was the first stage to acceptance: the denial part.

"Well it appears you have now arms up,"

"But I mean when you 16 you're supposed to stop growing right?" I said raising my arms as Carlisle measured my bust.

"Normal humans that is a possibility, but for you not an option," He responded smiling at me before taking the measuring tape off of me and moving down to my stomache.

"What do you mean normal humans?"

"Yes he is saying that you aren't human. We don't even know what you are." E.J said smiling at me.

"I'm not gonna get any taller am I?" This is the second stage of acceptance: panic.

"Well I'm not sure. You have a bite mark but judging by it you were bitten a long time ago, so venom is ruled out," Removing measuring tape from my stomach then down to my hips he measured as he went. "The only thing that could have done this would be the bear's blood…" He drifted as he stopped measuring me and walked over to one of his many book shelves.

"What about it? It's not going to kill me is it?" I said sounding a panicky.

"Possibly not you might be showing signs of what folk lore would call the elixir of life stages." He said deep in thought as he picked out a thick leather bound book off of the shelf and began to look through it. "It might be quite the opposite. You see in olden days villagers used to believe that Vampires need blood to be beautiful. So when they didn't drink they would be hideous or unsightly but when they did drink they would beautiful and tempting."

"So the more she drinks the blood the prettier she gets." E.J said.

"Exactly, or made this is as changed as she will be, we'd have to do tests to find out."

"Whoa, I don't like the sound of that." I said.

"They won't be bad, you'll just have to drink blood for a few days and we will keep watch over you to check for any changes."

I nodded. I wasn't ready for all this information right now. Finding out that my real family is a bunch of vampires, that I was some kind of freaky half-breed and my body changes was a lot for a girl to handle in like three days.

"Now about the dream you had…" Carlisle said still somewhat looking through the book but then looking up at me.

"What would you like to know about it?" I asked trying to clear my head of my whole light speed puberty thing.

"Well Edward said that you had a dream about your brother killing you." Carlisle said.

"Then you know just as much as I do. I don't really understand it; it just felt like my adoptive family didn't want me." I said. I felt the ping of hurt but then it was more confusion then anything. Once I thought about it why would my mother say that she hated me and that I was going to kill me if no one knew the Cullens were Vampires?

"I'm sure they do dear." Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder as if a way to comfort me. I smiled up at him.

"Can we take her now?" Alice said walking into the room.

"Alice maybe Natalie doesn't want to go?" I heard Bella's voice from somewhere is the house.

"Oh course she does, don't you want to go shopping with us, Natalie?" Alice said looking at me. She had this look in her eyes I didn't know what it was but for some reason I was a little afraid to find out.

"Um, sure but-"

"Great we'll be going as soon as you're ready." She said walking away.

"I have clothes though," I said to her fleeting figure.

"They won't fit you anymore," Carlisle said kissing my forehead. "You should go instead of being cooped up in the house all day."

"Alright," I said smiling. He really felt like my dad. He was kinda and cared for me, for whatever circumstances brought him to be my biological father I was happy it happened.

"Come on you can use my bathroom while I find some clothes for you." E.J said leading me out of the office.

"Thanks Dad," I said as I followed E.J down the hall up the stairs to his bathroom.

In the shower I let the water run over my hair and my body. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I felt like something was missing. I felt really lonely; I shook off the feeling and finished washing my hair.

I dried off and saw that there were clothes sitting on the counter for me. On the top there was a flop hat and a shirt with shorts underneath it. I put the hat on and looked it the mirror with a smile. As I put on the rest of the clothes they fit kinda weird. The shirt though it had long sleeves that were too long it was tight around everything else, and not the fashionably tight but the uncomfortable tight. The shorts were really short while the hat well that was just a nice plus.

I put the clothes on and walked out of the bathroom to be grabbed by a small hand. I was pulled down a flight of stairs and outside to a car. "Alice,"

"You can tell me on the way," She said smiling. I saw the door open then all I saw was the back seat of a car as I was tossed into it. Suddenly the car started moving and I sat up.

"Shoes?" I turned to see E.J sitting next to me. He was holding my ballet flats I had on yesterday.

"Thanks," I said taking the shoes from him and putting them on my feet.

"Thank goodness you feet haven't gotten any bigger." Esme said from the passenger seat.

"Yes but she still needs shoes." Alice said focusing on the road.

"You can see that, Aunt Alice takes this shopping thing very seriously." E.J said smiling.

"It is serious, might I remind you who bought your clothes and your car." Alice said. I smiled as E.J's defeated look. "Exactly,"

"First we're going to get you some clothes that will fit you and some shoes and how about we go to lunch?" Esme said.

"That sounds nice,"

Now I've been in cars with lots of people but none of them drive as fast as Alice did. I don't even think it was physically possible to drive as fast as Alice did. The ride to where ever we were going was taking mire minutes when I'm pretty sure with other people it would take at least an hour at the most.

When we arrived at the mall Alice pulled me into store after store making try things on. After like fifty different styles she settled on a look which was like some sort of nature girl meets high fashion or something she said to that effect. After buying enough clothes to last me the next lifetime we went on to shoes. We didn't go with high heels because I felt too uncomfortably tall so I got a couple pairs of kitty heels and mostly flats and this particular pair of boots.

"I like them," I said trying them on.

"But their hideous," Alice said.

"I like them though they- huh I don't know I just like them." I said. "Can I get them mom?" I asked Esme. She gave me her motherly smile and nodded while I smiled.

"Okay, but I am in no way to blame for this fashion mishap." Alice said before finding a pair of heels and tossing them to me.

The fun was still going because The clothes I wore to the mall weren't going to walk out of the mall on my body. So Alice bought me something called a romper, which was basically a shirt and shorts sewn together but this one had a shirt that went over the shorts so it looked like a dress. I didn't like how much of my newly developed cleavage showed so Esme bought me a little white cardigan to cover it a little. Then I put my boots on which Alice wasn't too happy about but then I got to put my hat back on which I had grown quite found of.

E.J who had been following us around for most of the day had rescued me for lunch while Esme and Alice went off to shoe at a home décor store.

"What is the difference between Hollister and Abercrombie?" I asked E.J as we ate at a restaurant in the mall that had a patio that was covered by a nifty glass roof.

"It's just different,"

"But how?" I asked.

"The labels, the clothes,"

"But they are the same clothes different labels," I said.

"Why do you ask?" E.J said picking up a fry and throwing it at me.

"Cause I've got three bags full of Abercrombie clothes and a skirt from Hollister, I'm pretty sure both stores had the same clothes." I said throwing a fry back at him and he caught it in his mouth. I laughed. "Very talented I see."

"You have no idea," He said.

"E.J Cullen," A girl said standing near are table. She was a blonde with her hair pulled back by a head back and sunglass on top of her head. She kinda reminded me of Kelly back at the Orphanage. "I never thought you left home anymore."

"I get out," He said offensively.

"And who is this?" She asked.  
"I'm Natalie Call and you must be Heather." I said looking up at her. From what I had seen from E.J's dreams it looked like Heather.

"Um…no I'm Amy," She said looking at me like I was crazy. I blushed and looked at E.J who was trying not to laugh. "And who are you?"

"I'm- uh Natalie, Natalie Call." I said again stammering looking up at her giving her a questioning look as she gave me a sour look back.

"I've never seen you around school before, are new?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed at me. You know I might be a vampire of half breed or whatever but I was actually afraid of this human girl. She was genuinely threatening.

"No, I don't go to school in Forks." I said. She raised a brow at me like I was lying to her. "I live on Reservation." I added feeling as if I needed to reassure her.

"You don't look Indian."

"My family is _Native American_." I retorted giving the words Native American extra emphasis.

"I thought you didn't go to La Push," She said folding her arms looking at E.J. E.J rolled his eyes and looked back up at her.

"I don't she came up to see me." He said.

"So you two are together," She said.

"Yes,"

"No," E.J and I said simultaneously. I looked at him with a look that said 'what the hell?' He gave me a pleading glace.

"So are you or aren't you?" She asked.

"We're testing the water," E.J said putting a hand on my knee. Amy's eyes shifted down to my legs and saw his hand.

"We've been friends for a while and we want it to be something more." I said smiling up at her. With the expression on her face the phrase if looks could kill came into play.

"Well that's sweet; I'll see you tomorrow at Lunch E.J?" She said smiling at him. "Nice meeting Natalie," I could tell by her face she wasn't.

"The feeling is mutual," I said. She turned and walked off. "She's a pleasant girl."

"I'm dead," E.J sat putting his head in his hands.

"Why?"

"She's gonna make my life a living hell."

"And just your luck you're gonna live forever." I laughed.

"And what's so funny?"

"You did this all by yourself if you would have just said no there wouldn't have been a problem." I laughed harder. "You're such an idiot." E.J sighed as the waitress walked by he asked for the check.

When we got back to the Cullen's house it was sunset. We walked into the house Alice carrying all the bags up stairs to well…I'm not exactly sure where. I followed E.J into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were sitting in front of the TV playing some game that involved beating each other's character to a pulp.

"I play winner!" E.J said hopping over the couch and sitting on the floor in front of his uncles.

"Well your about to play me cause Jasper is going down." Emmett said. I walked over to see the TV better. Emmett's character which was a giant guy that was overly muscular guy that had guns on his hands, was punching a little girl every time she tried to get up.

"Uncle Jasper, why are you playing a girl?" E.J asked.

"For this reason," He said. Suddenly the girl on the screen grew a jet pack and flew upwards. Then her hands turned into chainsaws and she spun around in a circle cutting Emmett's player causing him to fall backwards. Then as Emmett's player tried to get up the girl took off her head and gave it to him which the proceeded to blow up.

I stared dumb founded at the screen as E.J and Jasper laughed and Emmett pouted.

"That's not fair, how did you do that?" Emmett asked.

"Now brother did you really think I was gonna let you win?" Jasper said patting Emmett on the back.

"Alisa wins!" The TV said as the little girl jumped around happily.

"What heck kind of a game is this?" I asked still staring at the screen.

"This is Tekken, Natalie." Edward said walking down the stair standing next to me. "It's a game that gives anyone the actually feel of fighting, or win the game by just pressing buttons."

"I'm so taking you down Uncle Jasper." E.J said as they were picking characters. E.J picked a guy called Wang.

"Compensating for some E.J?" Emmett said.

"No," E.J said. "More like making a statement."

Jasper picked a person called Miguel that looked like he was gonna beat the ever loving crap out of the old man that E.J had picked. Then the battle began. Okay now even though E.J's character was so old he probably new Jesus up close and personal, he gave a beating to Miguel so much in fact that I don't even think Jasper got a punch in edge wise.

"Wang Wins!" The game said showing an instant replay.

"Oh yeah!" E.J yelled jumping up.

"Beginners luck," Jasper said smiling.

"Whatever you were totally owned," Emmett said. I laughed.

"You wanna play Natalie?" Edward asked.

"Oh no I don't even know how to." I said quickly.

"That's okay I'm sure you can beat E.J, all he does is push random buttons anyway." Edward said.

"No, I'm not!" E.J said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Edward asked. E.J went to open his mouth but then just sat back down on the floor.

"So do you wanna play Natalie?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and walked over to sit on the floor near E.J. Jasper handed me the controller and I started at it.

"How am I supposed to know what buttons to press?" I asked no one in particular. Emmett started laughing. I just kinda sat there wondering if he was laughing at me because I didn't know or because of the way I asked.

After a good five minutes of laughing Emmett showed me how to play. I picked a girl named Lili. Unlike E.J who picked a guy named Bob I didn't pick her because of any special power or what they called 'combos' she could do. No, I picked her because I just liked her outfit.

"I'll go easy on you," E.J said.

"Thanks," I said unsure because for some odd reason I felt like him going easy really wasn't going to help.

"Round one," The T.V said. "Ready…Fight!"

At this point in time I don't really know what I did or what button I pressed but whatever I did or malfunction occurred in the game Lili wasn't getting killed it was quite the opposite actually. Lili grabbed Bob's arm ended up on his shoulder and twisted his arm and stepped down which caused a cracking noise and Bob to fall down to the ground.

"Oooo!" Emmett said and began to laugh. I heard E.J growl. This only made me smile and just keep pressing buttons. Next I knew I saw Lili doing cartwheels and summersaults while still kicking Bob who was lying on the ground unmoving.

"Come on E.J get up don't go that easy on her." Jasper said.

"She won't let me stand up." E.J said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said putting the controller down. Bob got up and kicked Lili Down and then body slammed her.

"You don't say you're sorry that's the point of the game." Emmett said appalled I had even offered my apologize at all.

"Oh!" I picked the controller and began to push buttons again. Lili got up from the ground and punched Bob while twirling around in a circle which sent him flying up in the air. As she turned again, she karate chopped him back to the ground.

"Lili wins." The T.V. announced. I smiled happily that I won.

"Don't get to excited we still have another round or two to go." E.J said. His face didn't look to cheerful if anything he looked above and beyond pissed. I bit back my smile and just continued to stare at the screen as the next round began. I pressed buttons furiously so I wouldn't get the crap kicked out of me. The only help that I had was the fact that Bob was tall so his kicks were really high, and Lili could get down low enough so she wouldn't get hit.

"Who's winning?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room.

"Natalie," Everyone in the room apart from E.J said. This game felt like a threat for my life because E.J started pounding me into the ground. Lili got up and starting Kicking Bob by doing her flips and cartwheels. Bob grabbed her leg and through her down then proceeded to pick her back up and through her back down and sit on her.

"Bob wins."

"Yes," E.J said doing a fist pump.

"Is the game over?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"No you have a final round to play." He said.

"Bet you 400 that E.J takes her." Emmett told Jasper. Jasper smiled.

"You're on." He said with a smile. "Oh Alice," He sang.

"You can't ask her that cheating!" Emmett said like a little kid that wasn't getting his way. I looked over at E.J next. He looked mad. "Are you mad at me?"

"Na, just competitive," He said smiling at me.

I smiled at him and then the fight began. And once again poor Lili was being bludgeoned by Bob's fist hands and oddly enough his stomach. Lili was lying on the ground when I got up enough nerve to actually make her get up. She started kicking and hitting Bob well that is until grabbed her hand and held it behind her back, breaking it and making her fall.

"It's all over now." Emmett said excited. "Get ready to pay up bro."

Lili got up and while I was pressing every button that controller had she grabbed Bob's arm and did that standing on his shoulder thing she did earlier and flipped away from him. All of her movements were followed by a red flash.

"Why does she look like that?" I asked still looking at the screen.

"She's dying." Jasper said. For everything I was worth I backing away from Bob making sure that Lili was far away from him as possible.

"Natalie you can't do that." Emmett said laughing.

"Why not?"

"Cause when the timer runs out your gonna lose anyway."

"Aww why did you have to tell her?" E.J said making Bob kick but Lili ducked and still moved away.

Out of a bout of braveness I was feeling I started pushing buttons again. Lili kicked Bob in the stomach then turned around grabbed his neck and flipped around in a circle cracking it and having him fall to the ground.

"Great," The T.V said showing the instant replay. It was really quiet as the T.V announced the winner. "Lili wins," Out of elation of winning I smiled and clapped then looked over at E.J. He didn't look happy in the least bit.

"Good game?" I offered. He turned to me with eyes I'm pretty sure he only really gives his food. "You're mad,"

"Very,"

"It's just a game," I said, yeah he didn't want to hear that.

"Natalie…"He said through his teeth, and with that I ran out of the room with him following.

"Mommy!" I screamed as I ran into the kitchen. I stood on the other side of the kitchen against the counter because the cleverness of me made me run into a room that didn't really lead anywhere else. E.J stood on the other side of the room.

"Natalie you're gonna pay for that." He said. I looked around for an exit but found a window. In an act of desperation I crawled out of the window and on to the branch of a tree that was directly outside of the window. Unfortunately for me the branch wasn't as sturdy as I thought and it broke which made me fall to the ground. I stood up and looked up at the tree wondering if it was possible to climb it.

"Natalie, come back here," E.J said. Not clearly thinking I shimmed up the tree to the highest branched and looked down at him.

"Really E.J it's just a game, It's not that serious." I said.

"You cheated!" He said.

"You're a sore loser!" I yelled down from my branch.

"Wanna say that to my face?"

"No, cause I value my life!" I yelled. Emmett's laughter boomed causing me too look up and noticed we had an audience. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were looking at us from the back door.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." E.J said looking up at me. "Just come down here," I shook my head no. "If you don't then I'm coming up."

I looked up at the tree and began climbing faster. Next I knew I was flipping through tree branches like I was a born acrobat. That wonderful feeling of flying was soon ended when someone grabbed my foot and pulled me down. This caused me to fall and actually feel the impact of the ground. Oh don't worry I wasn't hurt I landed on E.J.

"Ugh," He said giving a grunt. "Get. Off."

"Are you gonna keep chasing me?" I asked looking up at him because I was lying on his chest.

"No, but I'm also not going to be having kids. Get off me please." He said in a strained voice. I stood up and brushed myself off. Not a scratch on me, but I can't say the same for poor E.J. He had turn over on to his side holding himself.

"E.J got ball bashed!" Emmett said booming with laughter as he walked into the forest with us. He leaned down and picked up E.J, who made a whimpering noise at the contact of his stomach on Emmett's shoulder. "Take it like a man." Emmett advised before walking back toward the house. I just followed behind them trying not to laugh at the strange noises and face E.J was making.


	28. Imprinting

Jacob's POV

"Dude, sit still," Embry said. We were sitting in homeroom and I was drumming my fingers on the desk in time with the rain that was outside. I looked at the clock every so often. Where was she?

"Jake, seriously stop its getting on my nerves." Leah said putting her hand on mine to stop my fingers from moving. They stopped moving but then my leg went at it.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Quil asked turning to look at Embry and Leah.

"Until he sees Natalie and makes sure she is alright." Leah said.

"We might have to deal with this all day, 'cause Esme called my mom yesterday and said the Natalie was spending the night so no telling if she comes to school today." With that I groaned and put my head on the table.

"You just had to say that in front of him didn't you?" Leah asked him.

"Sorry," He said.

"So what stage are we at now?" Quil asked.

"So far it's just fidgeting," I said my head still on the table.

"If she doesn't show up by we move to insanity." Leah said. Emily had told me last night that being away from an imprint for too long causes a list of symptoms. First it would be being irritated or angry, then to coughing and not being able to breathe. After that comes the not eating and not sleeping which then becomes fidgeting. I've been away from her for nearly 24 hours so in a couple hours I gonna lose any sanity I had left. Leah and Embry were assigned to make sure I didn't phase in school and kill anyone.

"Okay, class quiet down, Now Mrs. Campbell isn't here today so I'm the substitute Mr. Shimon. Now when I call your name just make some sound that you're here."

"Quail Attire" The sub said.

"It's Quil Ateara," Quil said sounding annoyed.

"Right," The sub said so Quil just said.

"Here,"

Leah sighed.

"Why do they just get dumber every time they sub?" Leah said. I turned my head to look over at her.

"Be nice Leah," Embry said. I wasn't looking at him but she turned toward him and gave him a smile and looked away. I had never seen Leah really smile at anyone ever since she had first phased.

"Jacob Black," I raised my hand but I was too tired from not sleeping last night that it just fell back on the desk.

"He's here," Embry said.

"More or less," Leah said putting her hand on my back and rubbing it. It was awkward to say the least to have her touch me. I mean this is the same girl who nearly took my head off when I thought she was being a bitch when I phased.

Her hand was still rubbing my back when I heard a growl. I looked over at Embry and he was looking over my head toward Leah. Instantly her hand left my back. I sat up to look at the two of them.

"Embry Call," I saw Leah blush a bit and look down at the desk playing with her fingers.

"Here," Embry said looking over Leah and smiling at her. I turned my head to each of them then opened my mouth to say something made my heart hurt.

"Natalie Call," I groan and put my head back to the desk. "Is he alright?" The sub asked.

"His mental medication is wearing off." Quil said making Leah and Embry chuckle a bit.

"Anyway," The sub said changing the subject. "Natalie Call, Is she here?" My heart beat and I started tremble a little.

"Embry, we've hit insanity." Leah said whispered to him only low enough so only we could hear it. I tried to clear my head but all could think about was that Natalie wasn't here and where could she be in danger. Then another smell filled my nose and it smelt like belch that sent make back into a spasm. Embry grabbed my left arm while Leah grabbed my right.

"Miss Call is absent then." He Sub said then went on to call the next people.

"Leah Clearwater,"

"Here," Leah said scratching my arm with her nails. Just then the smell got worse and I heard the click of boots. I latched on to the desk trying to keep my body in the seat and my anger low.

The clicks walked into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The sweetest voice in the whole world said. I looked up hoping to see the girl whom I had imprinted on, but I didn't see her.

"Oh shit is that Rosalie?" Quil said low so we could her him. The girl looked around and looked at the sub.

"And who are you?" The Sub asked her.

"Natalie Call," She said. Everyone in the class went silent instead of the chatter the usually filled the class. "You see I had to wait for a ride and-"

"That's enough Miss Call you can take you seat." Natalie nodded and turned.

"Damn," I said softly and looked her over. She was wearing a pair of boots and the tights pair of skinny jeans I had ever seen. Her top was clad in a black short trench coat my eyes then looked up at her face. She was looking around the room and found what she was looking for. I walked mesmerized as her legs walked past us and continued walking to the back.

I turned around and looked at her. She sat down in the seat then her eyes met mine. I could only see one of her eyes because she always kept one of her eyes covered but that didn't matter. Her eyes shifted toward Embry and she smiled and waved. I must have really messed everything up if she can even wave at me. With a heavy sigh I tried to turn around but I couldn't stop staring at her. If I stopped looking at here the world would end.

"Dude," Embry said grabbing my shoulder and tries to make me turn around but I kept my eyes toward her. Natalie gave me a look and mouthed. '_What?'_

I shook my head and just kept staring at her.

"Mister Black, can you turn around?" The Sub said but I just couldn't. I watched as her hazel that was tied into one braid seemed to shine in the fluorescent lights. She turned from me and looked out the window. Her feature turned thoughtful and her lips curved into a dazed smile. How can someone so real be so angelical supernaturally beautiful?

"Jake?"

"Huh?" I said turning toward Quil.

"He has it bad." Leah said smiling and leaning back into the desk. I was about to turn back around when Embry held my shoulder harder.

"Try not to freak her out; you still have to tell her." He reminded me. I still had to tell her that I imprinted on her. I was going to tell her now. Sadly, when I went to stand up Embry and Leah sat me back down.

"Not now," Leah said. "You have to do that in private, it isn't something you yell out."

"I would to, though." I said in a daze turning back to her.

"How do you know about that Leah?" Quil said.

"I have to share a mind with you guys on a daily." Leah said coolly. Natalie was doodling on the note book in front of her then she looked back over at me. She gave me an unhappy look and mouthed. '_Stop'_ I compelled with her wishes and turned around. The bell rang and I stood up and immediately walked over to her.

"Hey," I said walking up to her. Natalie picked up her back and looked at me. She seemed taller.

"Hey Jacob," She said and tried to walk away but I moved and stayed in front of her. "Is there something you want?" She said, her voice sounded like the wind whistling outside.

"No," I said.

"Then can you move so I can get to class?"

"Gosh you're pretty," Her eyebrows furrowed and she was looking at me as though I had lost my mind. I felt as if I had.

"And you're like a brick wall right now." She said in disgust climbing over the desk and walked down the next aisle.

"Wait," I said grabbing my stuff of the desk and running at a human speed to catch up with her. She turned and looked at me.

"Yes?" Natalie said looking tried and more than slightly annoyed. I wasn't quite sure what to say I just like hearing her voice and seeing her lips moving.

"Can I carry your books?" I asked.

"Jacob, I don't have any books. What has gotten into you?" Her features moved into a worried look.

"I just want to be near you."

"Um…okay then…" She said uneasily. "Wanna walk me to class?" She asked. I nodded vigorously and we went to her next class.  
She just looked at the floor with a blush across her face. I knew that people were staring at here and it was making her uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful today." I told her. She looked up at me, I wanted her to smile and say thank you or something but she just rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked me as we arrived at her class.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. First your all mean saying I'm not good enough and now you're being all nice. If this is some way to kill me with kindness you're winning just please leave me alone." I could see in her eye that she was very broken and hurt by the way I was acting and I felt terrible for doing that to her.

"Look Natalie, I really am sorry I just-" The one minute bell rang.

"Save it I have to go to class," She said walking into her class. I sighed and walked to may class trying to think if there was some way I could get her to understand that I needed her.

After a few agonizing classes there was finally Gym. It was the only class where I could just jog and clear my head. I was in the locker room changing when Embry walked over to me.

"Guess what?" He said overly excited

"What?" I asked glaring at him.

"Chill man," Embry said. "Just wanted to tell you that because of a storm outside we get to watch the dance class today," He said with a smirk on his face. Usually he would be smiling like a mad man if we had a chance to watch the dance girls but right now it seemed different.

"Em, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, why?" He asked me back but he was still smiling.

"You just seem different today."

"I could say the same for you but we both know why." He said winking and walking away. "You better hurry up we still have time to watch them stretch."

Truth be told, I didn't really give a damn about those girls. They all thought they were The Pussycat Dolls anyway. I only really wanted to see Natalie and try to convince her that I wasn't trying to mess around with her head that I did actually really care for her. Sighing I would out of the locker room and into the gym.

There was music playing but thank God it wasn't the damn Pussycat dolls. It was something different like from the 50's or something.

I walked over to Embry who was watching them but not in amazement as usual but just staring. I sat next to him on the belchers I watched as all the girls stretched but it didn't hold any appeal anymore. But something that did catch my attention was Kyle's older sister, Zoe or Zoey as she liked to be called. Not that her looks is what I was paying attention it but it was what she was doing.

She was dancing with one of the four guys that were on dance team. It looked like some weird show that Seth used to watch. The guy spun her around and accidently tripped her with his foot that caused her to hit the floor.

Embry chuckled which cause the girl to look up at us with a glare. "That chick is crazy." He said with a smile still on his face.

"God forbid she phases or we're all shot to hell." I said.

"Yeah one bitch in the pack is enough." Quil said sitting down next to Embry. Out of nowhere Embry grabbed his neck.

"Don't ever talk about Leah like that again." Embry hissed at Quil. Quil, not wanting to die, just nodded and Embry let him go. I looked at Embry with caution.

"Em, are you sure your okay?" I said.

"I'm good." He said looking over at me with fierce eyes. "I just don't like it when you guys call her that. She's was having a tough time." This coming from the guy who was the ring leader calling Leah 'Queen Bitch'. That's the only reason we even question about Embry because Leah had thought of it one day to get revenge on him. Not even four days ago Leah wanted to beat the living hell out of him because he watched while she phased back.

"Embry is there something going on with you two?" I asked. Suddenly Leah ran into the gym and to the doors that lead to the 9th-10th grader's gym where all the girl's gym classes were for the day. Embry's eyes suddenly became glued to her. She didn't continue through the doors she stopped and turn to us.

A smile came across Embry face as he waved at her. Leah smile and waved back at him before turning back and running through the doors.

Even Quil noticed this time and looked at me with that same look my face held. What the hell?

There was a scent of pure heaven with a belch tint came through the gym doors. It was Natalie. She walked into the gym and looked around. She was wearing what looked like a pair of Leah's cut offs with her boots and the uniform gym shirt that had been cut around the neck and left shoulder. There was a red lace strap that was showing and I couldn't help but imagine that red lace over her chest and-

"Quil I'm warning you!" Embry shouted now once again holding Quil by the neck. I grabbed the collar of Embry's shirt and grabbed his wrist.

"Let him go, now." I said in the Alpha voice and Embry immediately let go. I never really like using the voice because they actually listened. Can you imagine having people listen to you against their will? Having to do everything you say even if they don't agree with you? The worst feeling in the world for me but ever since I decided to take my position as Alpha things just had to be done.

"He started it he called Leah a-"

"I don't really care what he said but you can't kill him." I said sighing agitatedly and looked back up at Natalie. She was sitting on the belchers at the opposite end of the gym. She didn't look too thrilled to be there. Her back was straight while her legs pressed together. Once again, she looked my way and I smiled at her. I could see her chest as it rose and fell with a heavy sigh as she got up and walked over to one of the guys.

"She's pissed." Embry said looking at his sister.

"She won't listen to me long enough to explain." I told him.

"You should have Emily talk to her." Quil suggested shrugging. "That's what she did for Kim's parents, Jamie and Lily."

"Yeah, cause you remember when Jamie found out don't you?" I laughed at the thought.

Imprinting isn't easy for most people to accept. Emily didn't like the idea because she felt like she was taking Sam from Leah. Kim, who was obsessed with Jared before the whole imprinting thing, was happy she finally could go out with him. It was her parents that were uncomfortable with it. Something about the way he was always around her, they thought he was some sort of stalker. Rachel laughed at how she felt like a cougar for being two years older the Paul. I didn't really like them together though because now Paul is always at my house, eating everything in sight.

Jamie and Lily was probably the most memorable acceptation to this whole thing. Jamie had first met Colin at a party. She made out with him on a whim and walked off. Lily had met Brady in the school library, he just saw her but she ran off before he could get a name. Well, because they both look just alike, both Colin and Brady thought they were the same girl. This caused a fight one night when Brady saw Colin kissing his imprint.

After several fights and injuries they couldn't explain to their parents, Emily said that she had to talk to the girl. None of us knew how she was going to explain to a girl that two werewolves imprinted on her. Now 'Wolf Girls' as Emily calls them have conversations that they don't sure with us sometimes so I don't know what happened. But what I've seen from Colin and Brady's head that Jamie was the only one home that day so when Emily told her she flipped.

What she said consisted of:

_I don't do threesomes_

_This is what I get for under aged drinking_

_Bestiality is against my religion_ From what I could tell she sounded like she was joking then so slowly went into shock.

_I'm a pedophile, I'm defiling young boys_

_I'm going to Hell _Then she broke down and started to cry.

_I'm not having Puppies _

Needless to say if gave us a laugh for a good few months. As Jamie grew to enjoy being a Wolf Girl Lily was starting to feel left out and worried that her sister was dating two guys that were strangers to her. The night Lily decided to take a walk was the night Colin and Brady phased near her house. Now to her this was two naked men in the forest standing up from the ground and laughing. So what does she think? They're gay lovers.

After a night of confusion we all finally figured out that they were twins and everything was figure out. Well, after Jamie had another nervous breakdown. For a girl that was tough and town boyish she can't handle some things.

"She might be more understanding; you know she hangs out with the Cullens." Quil said.

"She doesn't know what they are though." I said, my eyes following Natalie as she sat on the ground and started stretching her legs. Her long, beautiful pale legs that went up to her-

"Okay guys, this is Gym class not study hall let's get moving." Coach Core said. Everyone groaned. Most of the guys in the class were excited just to watch dance team, go figure a teacher had to go and ruin it. "Oh did you boys wanna watch the girls dance?" Coach yelled.

The girls in dance team looked over at us, some laughed and others blushed.

"Hell yeah," a random Jock said making some of his friends in the class agree with him. Hey, I didn't mind to much either if I could watch Natalie.

"Well then that can be arranged." He said. "Hey Ms. Fields!" He called. The Dance teacher turned around. "What are you teaching your girls…and guys today?" Smooth coach, the man didn't think that guy dancing was a natural thing and he made that quiet clear.

"The Salsa," She yelled back to him.

"Well boys, guess you're gonna learn to ballroom dance today."


End file.
